


Are You an Overdue Book, Cause You Have Fine Written All Over You

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominate Reid, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink, Librarian - Freeform, Love, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Professor - Freeform, Professor Reid, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad librarian puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Y/N likes her life to be orderly and simple. She's worked at the university library at Georgetown for a few years now and she's excelled in her career proving to be a strict professional. She's unlucky in love, and according to her friends she's definitely in need of something new. Y/N can't help but to feel skittish when it comes to love though.Dr. Spencer Reid has taken a step back from the BAU taking a teaching position as the new Criminology Professor at Georgetown. He needs a change and has discovered some new things within himself.Y/N has caught his eye and the feeling is mutual. The attractive young professor has caught plenty of eyes from the ladies around campus. He stops by the campus library daily, but he's just checking in on that pesky overdue book he wants, right?Y/N discovers though that Dr. Reid has something a little more than a book in mind. A late night encounter in his office brings out desires neither Dr. Reid nor Y/N knew even existed within them.As their newfound dynamic continues and a relationship blossoms can Y/N and Reid navigate his world together without falling apart?Set in season thirteen, but doesn't follow cannon too closely.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	1. Professor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my need to write some Professor Reid smut. That turned into wanting some dominate Reid. I'm not sure I stuck 100% to his character. I decided though that post-prison Reid maybe is a little more confident and a little less hesitant to go after what he wants though.
> 
> As I said this takes place during Season 13, however, it doesn't follow completely true to cannon. 
> 
> This started out as a oneshot, but I'm attached to Y/N now and this story so I want to continue with a few other ideas. Y/N is meant to be a mix of a reader insert and an original character. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she spoke into the receiver. She took a deep breath reminding herself to keep her tone of voice professional as she spoke. “No, you may not return it after the due date…the fines for overdue books will remain standing, no exceptions. Other students are waiting on that text book Mr. Johnson. I suggest you call the hotel and tell them that you need to have that book mailed to your address so you can return it to the campus library. We have a shortage of that text book at the moment and we really do need it returned to us as soon as possible.”

She resisted the urge to slam her head against the desk as the young college boy on the other end of the line let out a heavy sigh sounding none too grateful for her advice nor her lecturing as he responded. “Okay, the postage from Cabo San Lucas won’t be fun to pay, but fine.”

Y/N turned her desk chair to face the wall taking a deep breath trying hard not to snap. The kids were always like this after Spring Break, they got a bad case of the don’t give a craps. “I’m afraid that is your only option. Please don’t procrastinate and get that book back to us.”

She couldn’t stop herself from being the slightest bit sassy as she hung up the phone saying just what she wished she could get away with saying to the jerk kid. “That’s why you don’t take your text books with you on Spring Break you dingus. What kind of idiot takes coursework with them on vacation? Just get drunk and make stupid decisions like every other college kid does in Mexico.”

She almost jumped out of her skin as a familiar voice sounded out behind her. “That was a little harsh Y/N.”

She rolled her eyes turning her desk chair to face her coworker crossing her arms over her chest none too amused as she stood up resisting the urge to pace the room as she let herself rant. “What kind of moron takes his Calculus text book on Spring Break vacation? Especially when that text book is rented from this library. I told Brian that implementing this text book rental program would come back to bite us in the butts, but no one listens to me. That book is in huge demand right now…flex terms for that class are opening and we need all the Calculus text books we can get. You know that publisher just released new editions…which is a total money grab by the way…the only difference between this new edition and the old edition is a few photos, but district is saying that professors are asking for the new edition. We can’t offer the new edition if no one is returning the new edition to the library.”

Y/N’s coworker Patty just chuckled more than accustomed to Y/N’s little outbursts. She’d long ago learned that the young woman could be just the slightest bit temperamental and high-strung, especially when it came to the campus library’s collection of books and the students access to said books.

Patty had long ago grown accustomed to Y/N’s complaints about overdue books, faults in their educational establishment, and college kids and their maddening irresponsibility.

They’d become quick friends over the past few years they’d worked at the Georgetown University Library. They’d started around the same time, both fresh out of their own college education looking for a good job.

They were different as can be of course. Y/N tended to be a bit too introverted for her own good. She was serious and so ambitious, so ready to prove that she was capable of doing well in her career. She could be neurotic and a bit strict, but that was simply because she was passionate about her career. She was for the most part soft spoken and gentle. She was also absolutely clueless when it came to the opposite sex.

Patty didn’t think that Y/N was a virgin…she’d met a couple of her Y/N’s dates and at least one long term boyfriend…but Y/N definitely screamed vanilla.

Vanilla could be fun of course, but Patty couldn’t help but to think that Y/N could use a little chocolate sauce on that vanilla or maybe just a little cherry. Lord knows a cherry on Y/N’s vanilla would do the girl a world of good.

It might at the very least make Y/N a little less of a high-strung disaster of a human being.

Patty shook her head pointing out the obvious. “It helps the disadvantaged members of the student body though. I’m pretty sure even you commented that this would be a great advantage to our student body when the idea was first introduced. Having the rental program makes it easier for those who just can’t afford a two hundred buck text book purchase from the bookstore. I think you were the one who pointed out that the advantages of a rental program outweighed the disadvantages. You made a pretty big deal of pointing out that college is expensive enough for these kids in that staff meeting we had when this entire program was brought up the first time. Even if it is a pain sometimes you have to admit it does a lot of good. Besides aren’t you the one who said we need to encourage the kids to come into this place to do more than surf the web on our computers?”

“Oh sure, bring up my soft squishy empathetic center and make me feel like the jerk.” Y/N replied though Patty didn’t miss the little hint of a smile on Y/N’s face.

Y/N sat back at her desk a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Five o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. Why were things always so hectic here on Fridays? Shouldn’t everyone want to get off campus and go have fun, instead of making her job harder than it needed to be?

She took notice that Patty was still staring at her a small smirk fixed on her lips. She raised a well manicured eyebrow wondering what mischief Patty was up to now. “What’s up?”

Patty was a mess, but Y/N still loved her. Patty was her total opposite of course. The redhead was a master extrovert. She flirted with anyone and everyone. She had zero qualms about hooking up with whatever cute guy had caught her fancy. She had an ever revolving door of boyfriends and lovers.

Y/N couldn’t quite get into Patty’s idea of romance.

To be honest Y/N had pretty much given up on finding Mr. Right. Her past boyfriends had been okay, a little dull but sweet, but they didn’t make Y/N feel that stars in the eyes weak-kneed love she had always hoped to find.

Y/N stared up at her friend waiting for Patty to get on with it. Y/N had a feeling she wasn’t going to enjoy whatever news Patty seemed to be chomping at the bits to share with her.

Patty’s smirk only grew more apparent as she spoke up. “Professor Sexy is back…Pretty sure he’s gonna want to talk to you again. You are the only one in this place he wants to talk to.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at this comment knowing just who Patty was talking about. “You mean the new Criminology lecturer? He has a name, you know that right? And he doesn’t always want to talk to me…I mean, he just so happens to see me first most of the time.”

“Uh-huh that’s why he gravitates to you like a gnat to a tomato. I swear to you, every single time he walks into this place he practically sprints on over to you even if he has to wait in line behind a couple of students to talk to you.” Patty remarked a knowing grin on her lips as she watched Y/N’s cheeks develop the slightest pink flush.

Y/N let out a small huff straightening her coral a-line skirt as she stood trying to pretend that Patty’s comment didn’t draw a reaction from her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Dr. Reid probably just feels comfortable talking to me. We’ve built up a rapport at this point. Poor guy’s been waiting for that book to be returned for a month now. It’s probably just less frustrating to talk to me at this point than it is to have to explain just what he’s looking for to a new face every single time he stops by.”

Patty shook her head a small giggle leaving her lips. “You’ve built up a rapport alright. He shoots you moon-eyes every single time he spots you. Professor Sexy doesn’t want to check out that book, he wants to check you out. You totally are oblivious to that flirty little look he shoots you anytime he sees you around campus. Trust me babe, you might issue fines on all those overdue books, but Professor Sexy thinks you’ve got fine written all over you.”

“That’s ridiculous. Any communication between us has been totally professional. He might say hello to me when he spots me around campus, but we’re strictly work acquaintances. No matter how many horrible library puns you throw my way I fail to see any interest Dr. Reid has in me beyond a polite professional capacity.”

“My library puns are amazing thank you very much.” Patty replied a small laugh leaving her lips.

She sat on the edge of the Y/N’s desk a knowing little smirk on her lips as she stared up at her friend. “Don’t tell me you aren’t curious?”

“Curious about what?” Y/N asked continuing to fuss with straightening her skirt. She forgot how bad the wrinkle action on this particular skirt was. The fabric was so nice and light though, and so perfect for spring that she couldn’t resist wearing it.

Patty grinned shooting Y/N a look that easily read: are you blind woman? “You haven’t noticed the ratio of females to males in Professor Sexy’s classes is totally unbalanced. Trust me babe, the female population around here, students and faculty alike, have taken notice to what a snack our new Criminology Professor is. Trust me I’m pretty sure the entire female population around here, and even a few members of the male population, want Professor Sexy to give them some private tutoring sessions.”

Y/N shook her head a frown crossing her features. “This is a highly inappropriate conversation.”

Patty wasn’t deterred as she continued. “Come on Y/N don’t be a killjoy, the man stares at you like you’re a full liquor bar in the middle of Death Valley, and you’re blind to it. Do everyone around here a huge favor and enjoy what most of the female population around here would stab you to get a shot at.”

“What are you even suggesting? This is totally unprofessional.” Y/N spat out her cheeks only flushing all the more.

Patty shook her head watching her friend’s reaction. “Come on Y/N, I know you’ve been out on a few dates since I’ve known you. You aren’t a nun, but you definitely haven’t been laid in a long time, I know for a fact you need this…You haven’t had a serious boyfriend in…like a year…you’ve got a total hottie professor drooling over you and you aren’t taking advantage of it. Trust me babe, you need to see just what Professor Sexy is hiding under those suits of his. He’s so up for it. I’m telling you he doesn’t want that book, he wants to bend you over this desk and…”

Y/N spoke up her cheeks resembling a cherry tomato. “Patricia!, No…Oh my God, I can’t even believe you. I think you have been spending way too much time flipping through those trashy romance novels you love.”

Patty let out a huff the small smile on her lips not fading despite Y/N’s lecture. “No, I can just tell when my friend would benefit from a nice relaxing private lesson with a very attractive very smart man. Come on, Y/N, let me live vicariously through you…do the girls around here a favor and enjoy Professor Sexy. If you don’t do it, I can name more than a few girls and maybe even some guys around here that would gladly take your place.”

“I am not…having some…dalliance …with a colleague.” Y/N blurted out struggling to find the right words a huge part of her almost wanting to hide under her desk until Patty disappeared.

“Why not, you’re young and cute and he’s young and cute. I’m not saying you should marry the guy. I’m just saying…ya know have some little no strings attached good old fashioned hookups with Professor Sexy. He’s hot, hot guys that drool over you don’t just fall out of the sky everyday. Trust me, you need to let Professor Sexy take you back to his office, bend you over and…”

Y/N held her hands up shaking her head rapidly interrupting Patty before she had a chance to continue. “I have one thing to say to you Patty, Sexual Harassment report…I have no problem going to HR if you keep it up.”

Patty rolled her eyes not at all deterred by Y/N’s threats. “That’s not the first time you’ve uttered that phrase at me. I know your threats are always empty.”

She paused standing up and taking Y/N’s hands to stop her from fidgeting with her outfit or having a full on panic induced meltdown. “Just think about it, you have to be just a little curious to know what could happen with him, you might be professional, but you’re still a hot blooded woman. You never give guys a chance…I know you. And like I said, you don’t have to be the guys sweetheart, but you can still have some fun with him. Aren’t you just the slightest bit curious?”

Y/N released Patty’s hands rolling her eyes as she headed out the room. She spoke over her shoulder happy to escape this entire incident. “Trust me, Dr. Reid and I have a strictly platonic professional relationship. There’s nothing to be curious about.”

…………..

Y/N prayed her cheeks weren’t flushing as she noticed the subject of the entire conversation she’d just had with Patty was standing at the circulation desk.

Oh, crap, please don’t let him have heard a word of what I just said, Y/N prayed to whoever was up there in the heavens listening to her.

She hoped the pink hue to her cheeks had faded as she held her head up high making her way over to the circulation desk trying to pretend as though her friend hadn’t just gotten done suggesting the man standing in front of her take her back to his office and…well, you know. “Dr. Reid. I’m afraid to say that we still don’t have that book you’ve been checking up on. We’re actually trying to go through the process of just charging the kid who lost it the price to replace it.”

Dr. Spencer Reid glanced up at Y/N a small smile crossing his lips. To tell the truth he had a difficult time keeping a smile off his face when he saw Y/N. “I’m afraid to say that I’m not surprised by this outcome. I had feared it might come to this.”

Y/N tried to pretend that she wasn’t still just the slightest bit mortified by the conversation she’d had about Reid just a few moments ago, and keep her cool. “I’ll be glad to let you know when a new copy of that book arrives…I’m afraid I can’t promise that it’ll be a fast process though.”

“I don’t expect it to be.” Reid replied his eyes still locked with hers.

Y/N shifted in place trying to pretend that his gaze didn’t do funny things to her heart-rate.

He had stunning eyes. She’d noticed that fact rather quickly. The shade of hazel was a nice one. She’d always found hazel eyes to be alluring.

Then again everything about Dr. Reid was pretty darn alluring.

Patty was right, the entire female population of this campus wasn’t immune to just how attractive the young new professor was.

He was tall, he had to be at least six feet. He was quite thin, but Y/N had to wonder if he had a bit of strength under those suits he always wore. It was a question she wanted to kick herself for even contemplating. His brown hair was a little shaggy and unkempt, but it had a nice curl to it. His hair almost gave him a boyish charm, despite what a mess it was. There was a distinct hint of dark circles underneath his eyes, but that didn’t detract from his attractiveness. He had a small nose, but it was kind of a cute to be honest, it complimented his face well. His lips were nice; plump and perfectly kissable. Y/N might try to pretend she was above ogling him like the rest of the women around here seemed to be, but she’d have to be blind not to notice that his lips were quite plush. Then there were his cheekbones, the man had some nice high cheekbones that were complimented by his jawline, the man definitely had a jawline for days. His jawline had a fine hint of stubble to it, and as much as Y/N wanted to deny it she had to imagine what that stubble might feel like if it were to rub against the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

It was pretty obvious just by taking one look at him that there was a reason his class was mostly occupied by college girls who were more interested in their professor than his course material.

Y/N cleared her throat pretending that she hadn’t spent a moment admiring him wordlessly almost in a trance. She was unable to resist asking him the one question she’d been tempted to ask him the past million times he’d walked into the library asking for the book he’d been seeking for about a month now. “It honestly might just be easier for you to order it on Amazon…I think they’re offering it pretty cheap…especially if you choose the paperback version…the Kindle version is really cheap actually, it’s almost a crime how cheap it is. So, that’s even better. Have you considered just purchasing this book? I mean, it seems like that might be an easier solution than waiting on us to purchase a new copy, and then having to hope that no one beats you to checking it out before you get a chance.”

“I prefer print over digital. I don’t even own a kindle to be honest, nor do I have the desire to get one. As far as the question about why I haven’t just purchased the book, I honestly sometimes prefer just checking out a book from the library. I find it relaxing…if that makes any sense. I honestly find libraries to be a very soothing place.” Reid explained his eyes still staring at her far too intensely for Y/N not to feel the effect his gaze had on her.

Y/N managed to let out a small chuckle finding it in her to at least act less like a braindead lust ridden nutball, his comment about the library making it a little easier to shove Patty’s comments from her brain. “You’re talking to a librarian, of course that makes sense…to be honest I’m not overly fond of digital formats either…I was pretty resistant to the concept when it first became so popular, but I have had to kind of learn to accept that it does make literature a little more accessible to a wider audience. The kids and sometimes the staff are kind of more into technological solutions to the books they want….of course that doesn’t mean I still wouldn’t prefer people to stop by the library on occasion. I would hope that technology doesn’t manage to make my job totally obsolete any time soon.”

The small smile Reid shot her way made Y/N’s heart flutter though she tried to pretend that it had no affect on her. He let out a small chuckle nodding his head. “Of course, I hope the same. I would certainly miss seeing your face if technology managed to usurp your career.”

Y/N tried to ignore the way her breath hitched at this comment. Crap, Patty was right, he was into it.

She shoved this thought from her brain refusing to let it linger too long. Nope, Dr. Reid and her had a totally professional totally platonic friendly relationship.

Sure he might seem a little flirty at the moment, but that meant nothing.

Y/N shoved a stray lock of hair behind her ear not helping but to bite at her bottom lip the move far more flirty than she even intended it to be. The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I can admit that I would feel the same, let’s just hope that that whole technological revolution doesn’t happen in our lifetimes.”

She forced herself to snap out of it forcing herself to return to a more professional tone of voice reaching under the desk and pulling out a pen and a notepad. “I’ll tell you what, you can leave your contact information here…you know…ahem, your office phone, when we get that new copy I’ll be sure to personally call you and notify you of it’s arrival.”

“Would I perhaps be able to sweet-talk you into holding it for me when it arrives?” Reid dared to ask taking the pen from Y/N she trying not to show just how much the brush of his hand against hers affected her.

His hands seemed so large, the thought hit her rather unexpectedly. His hands could easily totally envelope her smaller hands. His fingers were quite long as well, thin too, like a pianist. She could absolutely think of some pretty good uses for those fingers of his.

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought, what was wrong with her? She was no better than the college girls who drooled over him.

“Sure, I mean…it’s the least I can do. I know you’ve been waiting a while.” Y/N replied knowing that usually she would never even begin to consider holding a book for anyone.

She silently tried to reassure herself that she was only doing a polite favor for a work acquaintance. He’d been waiting for the book for a while now. She was just having a little sympathy on the poor man.

Reid shot her small smile the words seeming to flow out of him easily. “I can reassure you the wait hasn’t been too torturous. I’ve had nice company at least.”

Y/N opened her mouth wanting to respond with something witty and maybe even a little flirty but she was interrupted as a young man appeared in line behind Reid a large stack of books in hand. “Miss, I need help with references.”

Y/N wanted to snap at the kid that she was currently a little busy, couldn’t he see the person in line right in front of him. She didn’t have the opportunity to do so though as Dr. Reid shot her another smile. “That seems to be my cue to leave. I’ll see you around campus I’m sure Miss. YLN.”

“Yeah, see you.” Y/N managed to work out reluctant to see Reid turn and walk away.

She hated seeing him leave, but my god did he look good walking away…she wanted to slap herself in the face for this thought.

Oh god, she’d been hanging around Patty all too much lately. She was corrupted by Patty’s dumb horny brain.

She couldn’t help but to feel her cheeks flush though as she stared down at the notepad Reid had left behind.

There was his number of course along with his office hours, but there was something else…it looked like a personal cell number, followed by a little message: Call me anytime.

Oh hell, he was so into it.

………………………………

That following Monday Y/N would like to say she’d managed to shove all thoughts of Dr. Spencer Reid out of her brain. That would be a lie though.

At least she’d managed to resist the urge to call him, though she’d fought the desire to pick up her cell and dial his number all weekend long.

She was unsure of whether this was a good choice of course. If he didn’t want her to call then he surely wouldn’t have left her his number right?

Perhaps he’d only left her his personal cell so she could reach him if he was off campus and the book arrived. Then again that message he’d left seemed to imply that he’d left her his number for pleasure and not just for a book.

She wanted to slam her face against the picnic table in front of her even if it would mean getting remnants of her sandwich all over her face.

She’d never done well with this kind of thing; flirting…dating.

Most of her relationships had been started because her boyfriends had been the ones to pursue her. They’d made all the moves.

Y/N sucked at knowing when to make the moves or even what moves to make.

She’d considered approaching Patty with her dilemma, but she had a feeling Patty’s advice would probably consist of instructions on how to seduce Dr. Spencer Reid which would only result in Y/N making a massive fool of herself.

Seduction wasn’t what she was after, or was it?

The question Patty had asked her danced around Y/N’s head. Aren’t you curious?

Yes, Y/N was curious, so freaking curious it was almost painful.

Didn’t curiosity kill the cat though?

Y/N resisted the urge to vocally groan. Why was her head such a massive mess?  
As much as Y/N wanting to deny it, she had to own up to the fact that Dr. Spencer Reid intrigued her.

It wasn’t just the sexual aspect of course. Sure he was tempting, but Y/N had a feeling that this overwhelming desire for Dr. Reid had more to do with him as a man than it did with the dry spell she’d long endured.

Dr. Spencer Reid wasn’t at all what Y/N was expecting when she’d received that employee email announcing that a new Criminology Professor had been hired on.

Usually she would ignore these kinds of emails unless they pertained to her. The campus sent out little newsletters to all the employees emails, just giving updates on the happenings around campus.

The old Criminology Professor Dr. Eli Haynes had been ancient, and that was putting it kindly.

Y/N was sure she’d heard Patty once refer to the man as “a walking talking fossil who had somehow managed to get a doctorate.”

Y/N had scolded Patty for this comment of course. She had to admit it was true though, as cruel as that statement seemed it was accurate.

Dr. Haynes was old as dirt. Heck he was probably older than dirt. Y/N was almost sure he’d remember the dinosaurs if you asked him about it. So it hadn’t been a shock when the old doctor had finally decided to hang up his teaching days on the rack and celebrate a retirement down in Florida.

Y/N had been expecting another fossil to come on in and fill Dr. Haynes spot.

She hadn’t been expecting the sight that had greeted her in that employee email. There had been a picture. Every new employee had a photo included in their employment announcements.

It was a way to make the faculty feel connected to one another the dean had insisted.

The sight of the new Criminology Professor had struck Y/N stupid.

He was not just young, but oh dear, he was hot.

He seemed far too young for the accomplishments that had been listed in that newsletter. Three PhDs and a couple of BA’s to his resume was nothing to sneeze at, but it didn’t seem to fit the young face that had been staring back at her in that email.

She’d maybe just maybe done a little research. She was a curious girl by nature, so sue her.

Y/N hadn’t dug too deep, mostly because it just seemed kind of repulsive and inappropriate to research the poor guy like this.

She hadn’t expected the FBI credentials to pop up. Dr. Reid had quite the history in law enforcement judging by the news articles she’d found.

If rumors served to be true from what she’d heard around campus Dr. Reid was still considered to be an FBI agent for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quanitco, he was just taking a break from his usual career choice and trying his hand at teaching.

Then there had been the academic papers he’d published. Those had been easy to find too. As much as it frustrated Y/N to admit she couldn’t understand a word of anything he had to say in any of those academic papers…though she guessed she should feel too frustrated.

Academic papers were frustrating and confusing at best. They only served to be more of a pain when they were covering a subject outside of your wheelhouse.

Needless to say, Y/N had realized that Dr. Spencer Reid was one smart cookie and that was putting it lightly.

She had never really expected to cross paths with him, and as soon as she’d satisfied her curiosity about her new coworker, she’d shoved him from her mind.

It wasn’t until he’d walked into the library a few weeks after he’d been hired that he’d managed to invade her brain.

As much as Y/N hated to admit it she couldn’t quite knock Dr. Reid out of her brain.

He fascinated her. Everything about him absolutely intrigued her.

She had a nasty annoying pathetic crush on the man, and she was too freaked out to do a damn thing about it.

She kept on thinking of Patty’s words. Let Dr. Reid take her back to his office and bend her right over his desk.

It made Y/N feel like a giant pervert, but her brain was so eager to finish the thought she’d stopped Patty from finishing.

She could happily imagine being bent over Dr. Reid’s desk the papers on his desk falling to the floor the both of them too caught up in one another to pay any mind to the mess. He’d tower over her as he lifted her skirt up from behind. She’d get to feel that scruff on his face against the backs of her thighs as he pressed those gorgeous plush lips of his against her skin working his way up to her soaked center.

He’d groan his breath hot against her skin as it hit him just how badly she wanted him. He’d easily be able to see just how soaked she was for him right through her panties. She’d squirm against the desk as he spoke his voice hot against her clothed center. “Look at you, so wet and I haven’t even gotten started with you.”

It was as though the powers that be had a mean sense of humor because Y/N was quickly knocked out of her lusty little daydream by the very subject of that daydream.

Dr. Reid stood across from her looking down at her a fond smile crossing his lips seemingly unaware of the fact that she’d just been imagining him ravishing her in his office. “Y/N, Do you mind if I join you?”

Y/N stared up at him hoping that the contents of her head weren’t written all over her face. She tried to play it cool ignoring the large part of her that wanted to make some excuse and run away. “Yes, I mean…no, I mean…ahem. Please join me.”

She wanted to punch herself in the face for her comments. She sounded like a total twit.

Dr. Reid didn’t seem to pay any mind to her awkwardness as he sat down across from her setting his cup of coffee down along with his messengers bag.

Y/N studied his messengers bag not helping but to fight the desire to reach out and touch it. It looked old; vintage. It was a nice rich caramel color. The pale leather looked well worn; like it would have that lovely soft texture to it that all old leather seemed to acquire.

She forced herself to turn her eyes away from the bag and stare up at her company, praying that he hadn’t caught her eyeballing his bag like some kind of nut.

She spoke hoping that her words came out a little more gracefully than they had previously. “So, did you have a nice weekend?”

“Yes, though it was pretty uneventful, I graded a few essays…and then I did some work consulting on a case in relation to my previous career. Thankfully I was able to remain in town while I did the consult, so that made it a little less taxing.” Reid explained though he seemed to cringe ever so slightly at the last part of his statement, the mention of his previous career.

A small voice in the back of her mind was tempted to let his comment pass, he didn’t seem like he was happy to mention it after all.

Y/N had always been a painfully curious girl though, it was a curse. She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her lips.

“Your previous career?”

Reid did manage to shoot her a small smile one that managed to be all too confident for someone who had seemed so reluctant to talk about this subject just a few moments ago. “Yes, with the FBI, although I know for a fact that you’re all too aware of my previous career Y/N.”

Y/N cringed ever so slightly, damn it. How’d he know she’d done a little research? Was she that transparent.

She spoke trying her best to play innocent. “Why do you say that?”

Reid let out a small chuckle taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t take you for the type of woman who doesn’t do her research Y/N. I imagine you received the same email everyone else did when I was hired.”

Y/N cleared her throat trying to pretend that her cheeks weren’t flushing. Crap, how’d he read her so well.

She spoke not helping but to let the words fly out of her lips. “Okay, maybe I did. I’m a curious girl, I guess. It’s a fault of mine. But let’s just pretend you don’t have magical profiling powers for a moment and amuse me. Tell me about your previous life.”

Reid managed to chuckle at her comment as he spoke seeming as though he’d had this conversation before. “It isn’t magic. In fact profiling is mostly just a combination of psychology and criminology. If you want to see magic though I do have a few card tricks up my sleeve.”

He paused clearing his throat catching the raise of Y/N’s eyebrow at the mention of card tricks. Reid spoke again taking a sip of his coffee not exactly thrilled to discuss his previous career, but he couldn’t help but to want to continue the conversation with Y/N. “I worked for the BAU, or the Behavioral Analysis Unit out in Quantico. I was a profiler…or I still am…some events that I’d rather not dwell on forced me to reassess my career. I needed a break…my unit chief Emily, she felt that it would serve me well to try my hand at teaching for a little while, clear my mind.”

Y/N couldn’t help but to feel the itch of curiosity wanting to push him to discuss these events he seemed reluctant to focus on. She held back though having the feeling that these events might be slightly painful for him to discuss.

She instead took a sip of the thermos of tea she’d been so long neglecting as she spoke. “I imagine it couldn’t have been easy…your job. It seems as though it would cause some heartache. You must have seen the worst society had to offer.”

“I’m afraid to say that assessment is true. There were positives of course…being able to say that I helped remove those horrible parts of society from society…as well as being able to say I helped save a lot of people. As I’ve said though recent events have made me feel the need to reassess my place in that world.” He explained.

Y/N cringed hoping that she hadn’t pushed too far. She was relieved that she seemingly managed to avoid doing just that as Reid spoke. “How was your weekend?”

“Quiet. Relaxing but boring.” Y/N replied feeling almost ashamed that her weekend seemed far less eventful than Reid’s.

Reid gave her a small smile nodding his head. “Boring can be good.”

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. “I took your advice.”

Y/N frowned struggling to remember exactly what piece of advice she’d given him.

She didn’t have a chance to ask as Reid spoke again. “I broke down at bought that book. I decided to splurge for a hardcover though.”

Y/N tried to pretend that this piece of news didn’t sting just the slightest.

Him having that book meant no more daily visits to the library. He had no reason to come visit her now.

She tried to pretend that this thought wasn’t flashing through her brain. It was childish really. She’d gotten attached without even realizing it.

“I’m pleased to hear that. I’m sorry I was so slow getting you what you were looking for on my end.”

Reid smiled tempted to point out that he’d found something much better than any book.

He didn’t have a chance to state this though as Y/N spoke again trying to play it off as a joke and maybe ease her childish heartache. “I guess you won’t have to make those daily trips to my side of the world now at least. That must free up your schedule.”

Reid gave her a smile speaking with ease. “I wouldn’t say that. I might still find a need for the library.”

Y/N tried to play it cool taking another sip of her tea ignoring the fact that it had gone cold, stupid cheap thermos. “Is that so?”

“Of course, I already told you. I do find libraries to have a nice relaxing effect on me.” Reid remarked taking a sip of his own coffee.

He took Y/N by shock saying the last thing she’d expected as he spoke again shooting her an all too confident smile. “I will need to drop in on you it seems. Given that you haven’t called that number I slipped you.”

Y/N cringed wanting to spit out a million apologies. What was she supposed to say though, that she sucked at flirting and dating and this whole romance game? She was a giant awkward disaster of a human being who was freaked out and didn’t know how to call him like a normal girl.

She didn’t have a chance to say a word though as Reid shot her another smile. “Lucky for you I’m a persistent one. I’ve am pretty determined to go after exactly what I want.”

“And what is it you want?” Y/N blurted out tempted to pinch herself to be sure that this wasn’t a dream. Maybe this was another lusty daydream?

Reid took a leisurely sip of his coffee finishing it off before he spoke again. “Perhaps you can stop by my office tonight…after hours, let me show you just what I want. Let yourself be curious.”

And with that Dr. Spencer Reid stood up taking his messenger bag and his coffee with him shooting her an all too smug smile.

Y/N watched him walk away her jaw dropping as she pinched herself.

Y/N frowned as the pinch did in fact hurt quite a bit, proving that this was all very much happening.

Oh, dear.

………………………………………………………………………..

The rest of the work day seemed to drag on much too long for Y/N’s liking. Of course Patty noticed that Y/N was a jumpy distracted mess. She’d tried to get Y/N to spill the beans but Y/N had kept her lips sealed.

What was she supposed to say: Remember Dr Reid? Yeah Professor Sexy…yep you’re right he’s so into it. He wants me to meet him in his office after work and I know just what he wants. Yep, so that’s…yeah.

She couldn’t imagine having that conversation not even with Patty. Besides Patty was a notorious gossip.

If Y/N let her know about any of this then half the campus would know about it by midnight.

Y/N debated chickening out and not doing this. This was crazy. This was totally out of character for her.

She didn’t do hook ups. Wasn’t that what this was? A hookup.

She had a feeling he wasn’t asking her to meet him in his office after hours for a nice cup of tea and some knitting.

She took a deep breath rechecking her makeup in the bathroom mirror for at least the thousandth time. She had already resprayed herself with a fresh spritz of perfume knowing she’d prefer to smell like Chanel number five instead of stale coffee and old books. She was forever thankful that travel sized vial her grandmother had gifted her for Christmas the year before, though she had the feeling grandma hadn’t intended her to use it in this event.

She straightened out her black dress once again giving herself a once over in the mirror as she gave herself a pep talk.

He was hot, and Patty was right, Y/N liked to think that she was cute enough. She deserved to have a little fun. A little fun no strings attached hookup would be a hell of a lot of fun.

She’d been single for too long now, so a nice fun hookup would be just what she needed.

She gave herself a final once-over in the mirror forcing herself to stop stalling as she left the ladies room making her way across campus all the way over to the building where one Dr. Reid’s office resided.

She clutched her purse a little too tightly as she stepped in front of his closed office door.

She took a deep breath as she reached up knocking loud and clear.

Y/N hoped that she didn’t look like a frightened bird as the door opened revealing Dr. Reid.

He gave her that fond smile that he always seemed to shoot her as he stepped aside. “Y/N, come on in.”

She stepped inside the sound of the door closing behind her seeming louder than it actually was. She jumped ever so slightly relieved that Reid didn’t seem to notice her skittishness, or if he did he at least was polite enough not to call her out on it.

She studied his office taking it all in. It seemed to fit him; a small brown vintage leather sofa in the corner. There was an old mahogany desk and a leather desk chair that looked just as vintage as the sofa. The lamp that sat on the desk looked just as old; it was one of those old looking brass desk lamps with those dark green shades. She spotted the degrees on the walls showing just how accomplished young Dr. Reid truly was. The blinds were pulled down on his windows giving the perfect amount of privacy. She took notice of the books as well. Books sat out on the bookshelves along the wall filling them to capacity. He was a voracious reader clearly. It was a little detail that filled her heart with a warm sense of fondness.

Reid took her by surprise taking her purse from her placing it gently on his sofa as he spoke. “Make yourself comfortable, would you like something to drink? I’m afraid I don’t have any alcohol, alcohol free campus of course..but I do have some water.”

She felt her cheeks flush deciding to be a little bit assertive as she stepped closer to him staring up at him hinting that she knew exactly what it was he wanted. “No thanks.”

Reid stared down at her making the move a little hesitant at first almost as though he was afraid she’d change her mind and shove him away. He placed his hands at her hips pulling her a bit closer.

He leaned in his lips close to hers resisting the urge to allow their lips to meet just yet. He managed to speak his voice low. “I do have to admit, I’ve never done this before.”

She widened her eyes misunderstanding him, but he let out a small chuckle clearing up his statement. “I’m not a blushing virgin I can assure you. When I say I’ve never done this before, I mean, I’ve never been this bold before. I’ve never found myself in this situation before.”

Y/N let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding relief flooding her. At least she wasn’t the only totally inexperienced mess in this kind of situation.

Reid stared down at her for a few moments as though he was giving her more than enough time to change her mind. Once it became clear that she wasn’t going anywhere he spoke again. “I meant what I said though Y/N. I am determined when it comes to getting what I want. You may recall that I said that some events made me reassess my life, those events also made me more aware of how short and precious life really is Y/N. I spent so many years too afraid to go after what I really wanted. I spent so long refusing to take chances until it was too late. I didn’t have the luxury of going after what I wanted for a period of time. While I was stuck in that situation I promised myself that if I ever had a chance again, I wouldn’t let what I want slip through my fingers. I’d go for it.”

He paused again his hand reaching up to caress Y/N’s cheek a sweet sentimental action that took Y/N’s breath away.

He spoke again his eyes boring down into hers making sure she heard and processed every word he had to say. “I have to admit when I first came to the library I was after that book. I quickly realized I found something…or someone I should say, who I would much rather have. Someone far more alluring than any book.”

He paused his lips leaning closer to hers mere inches away as he spoke again. “I have to ask, I am a gentleman of course, you seem to have figured out just what I want. Do you want it too?”

Y/N was surprised she found the words but they came out of her loud and clear. “I do.”

With that Reid’s lips finally met hers the kiss rougher than she’d expected. He pulled her even closer to him as his lips worked against hers his teeth nipping at her bottom lip his kiss sloppy in the best way possible. If he wasn’t holding her up Y/N had the slightest indication that she would probably collapse to the ground.

Reid eagerly coaxed her lips apart his tongue sliding over hers a pleased groan leaving him. Y/N clung to him her hands wrapping around him to clutch onto the back of his suit jacket the wool pattern scratchy against her palms.

He had to lean down ever so slightly to reach her it clear that any access to his lips was much higher up than her. She hadn’t even realized how much taller he was compared to her until this moment.

They continued to kiss Y/N almost sure she would pass out from lack of oxygen but she couldn’t find it in her to mind as Reid’s tongue continued to work against hers easily proving that he was the one in charge here.

They pulled away both breathing heavily before Reid took her by shock maneuvering her over to his desk easily lifting her up and setting her down on top of it the smooth wood cool against her heated skin.

She expected his lips to meet hers again and they did though this kiss was far briefer than the previous one.

She whined as he pulled back a smirk crossing his lips his voice holding a husky quality to it that made her pulse race as he spoke. “Relax baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’m nowhere near done with you just yet, not even close.”

She couldn’t stop the low whine from leaving her at the word baby.

He took her by surprise as he sat down at his desk chair his hands eagerly reaching out to caress her right leg.

His large hands stroked the smooth skin of her leg it being much too warm to wear tights today. His hands slid down to her ankle he working to unfasten the clasp to her navy blue heeled sandal.

He repeated the action with the other leg dropping the shoes carelessly to the floor.

Y/N whined as he pressed his face to her left leg sliding his lips along her skin his dark eyes staring up at her in total worship.

She stared down at him unable to look anywhere else even if she wanted to.

He pressed slow kisses up her leg the pressure of his lips so light it was almost a tease. He worked his way up to her knee before moving to her other leg repeating the action.

She whined parting her thighs trying to hint at just what she wanted. Reid took her by surprise snickering against her skin giving her calf a playful nip as he spoke. “Such an eager girl baby. Be patient.”

She watched him continue the slow torture kissing her legs never moving as high as she wanted. She was tempted to hurry him, but she a feeling that things were going to move at Reid’s pace, no exceptions.

He moved his hands up her legs pushing her dress up a little higher and Y/N almost wanted to close her legs and hide from him as more and more of her skin was revealed to his hungry gaze.

She resisted though the way he was staring up at her feeling far too empowering to ignore. She wasn’t sure she’d ever had a man look at her with so much need and she couldn’t help but to preen under his watchful eyes.

She gasped as Reid’s lips reached her thigh he nipping at her skin a pleased noise leaving him apparently soaking up her reaction.

He kept his pace on her thighs just as torturous as the pace he’d set on her legs. She was almost sure she was going to start sobbing as he kept his movements slow nipping and sucking at her skin his eyes never leaving hers.

She wanted to cry out praise when he pulled her dress up more revealing her clothed center. Reid pulled back a small smile crossing his lips as tore his eyes from hers taking in the sight of her pink lacy panties.

He stared back up at her that smile still fixed on his lips as he spoke. “Such pretty undergarments Y/N. I would ask if you wore them just for me, but I don’t think either of us expected us to find ourselves here when we got dressed this morning, did we?”

“No, Dr. Reid, I don’t think we did.” Y/N blurted out the use of his title making a pleased expression wash over Reid’s face.

He spoke giving her thigh a playful nip. “I would tell you to call me Spencer, but I think I might just like the sound of Dr. Reid coming from your lips, a little too much.”

And with that statement he moved closer his lips pressing to her closed center making a noise Y/N didn’t even realize her body could produce leave her lips.

Reid had the audacity to giggle against her center apparently pleased with her reaction. She would have smacked him if his tongue didn’t slide out between his lips licking a long leisurely stripe up her clothed center.

The lace barrier between her soaked center and his tongue was maddening the longer he ever so slowly lapped at her.

Y/N reached out with one hand grasping onto his unkempt curls giving them a tug as he continued to lap at her.

She whined as he pressed his lips to her clit suckling the nub through lace showing her just what he thought of her hand in his hair.

He pulled back all too fast causing Y/N to reluctantly pull her hand from his hair. He stared up at her a slow pleased smile crossing his lips. “Take off that dress.”

Y/N moved fast taking the hem of her dress, Reid having slid it up, making it much easier to take off as she sat.

She tossed it across the room not helping but to feel all too exposed. Especially considering she was left sitting on his desk in a pair of thoroughly soaked lace panties and a black satin bra.

She almost wanted to face-palm as it hit her that she hadn’t worn a matching bra.

It wasn’t as though she expected anyone to see her bra though.

She was suddenly hit with the realization that Reid was all too dressed for her liking. She spoke her voice soft. “Now you.”

Reid gave her a little smile sliding his suit jacket off and unfastening his tie sliding it off. He didn’t continue any further though as he spoke his eyes not pulling from hers. “I think I’ll stay dressed a little longer lovely.”

She gasped as he ran his hands up her thigh once again his finger tips reaching the top of her panties. He slid his fingers underneath them a small smirk crossing his lips at the hitch in Y/N’s breath. “As pretty as these are, I think it’s time for them to go. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Y/N nodded her head eagerly causing Reid to give her an approving smile that filled her with a sense of pride.

She lifted her hips allowing him to slide her panties off all too slowly sliding them down her legs. She whined as she watched him bring her soaked panties up to his face inhaling her scent a groan leaving his lips.

He kept eye contact with her as he opened a drawer on his desk dropping her panties in and closing it. “I’ll give those back later.”

Y/N didn’t have a chance to argue with him as he lowered his head back down wasting no time to slide his tongue between her soaked slit a pleased moan leaving him. Y/N gasped her head falling back her eyes sliding shut as he eagerly lapped at her.

He pulled away only slightly his voice demanding. “Look at me Y/N, let me see those eyes while I eat your sweet little pussy.”

Y/N gasped her eyes shooting open staring down at him dumbfounded. She’d never had a guy successfully talk dirty to her.

One of her ex’s had tried of course, but he’d been awful at it and his attempts had just left her feeling degraded.

Reid’s words though sent a heat through her straight down to her clit making it throb.

Reid wasted no time once he was sure he had her full attention again he pressed his face back to her center lapping at her occasionally moving his lips up to suckle at her clit.

Y/N’s hand found Reid’s hair once again gripping down onto it so tight it almost hurt. He rubbed his face against her center as he continued to lap at her a content little noise leaving his lips it it vibrating against her.

He kept his eyes on hers as he reached forward sliding one of those long fingers, she’d had a dirty thought about just the week before, along her slit.

Yeah she’d been right, his finger definitely were talented. He reached much further than her own fingers had ever managed on the occasion she took her pleasure into her own hands.

She gasped as he pressed his finger forward it sliding into her heat with little resistance her soaked center tight around his digit.

She whined a low “fuck” sliding from her as he began to pump his finger slowly in and out of her his lips moving up to her clit his tongue tracing it just light enough for it not to be too much. She whined realizing that most of the guys who had done this to her always went in too hard on her clit and were much too eager with their fingers. It always became far too overwhelming to be anywhere close to pleasurable. Most of the time she found herself having to fake an orgasm just so they’d move on and get it over with.

She quickly realized though that Reid seemed to know just what to do with her clit and just how to move his finger in her center. He had the perfect idea of just how to work her body pulling her closer and closer to an orgasm.

She gasped another “fuck” leaving her as he twisted his finger suckling at her clit his tongue tracing the sensitive nub.

He chuckled against her not missing her curse the action causing more vibration. He added a second finger curling his fingers as he moved finding that one spot in her that made her tug on his hair just a little more her moans growing in volume.

She couldn’t stop herself from rocking her hips against him Reid making her let out a frustrated groan as he placed his free hand on her hip holding her in place reminding her that he was the one in charge.

She was going to cum when he decided she would.

He added yet another finger his tongue alternating between joining his fingers in attending to her center and focusing on her clit.

His fingers picked up the pace she still struggling to rock against him Reid having a surprising amount of strength when it came to holdling her in place.

She struggled to keep her eyes on his the pleasure he was giving her becoming more and more intense her center growing tighter and tighter around his fingers.

She gasped her thighs beginning to shake more curses sliding from her lips. She was stunned by the words that slipped from her but she was far too gone to be embarassed. “Please Dr. Reid, can I cum please.”

Reid pulled back just far enough the look in his eyes showing just how pleased he was with her request. “Yes, baby.”

He went back to her clit suckling a bit more enthusiastically his fingers thrusting harder. Her orgasm hit her harder than she’d expected her thighs going stock still her eyes unable to tear from Reid’s as it hit her.

The words slid from her lips moans pouring from her. “Fuck…oh fuck, yes, fuck.”

Reid removed his fingers but continued to lap at her as she came down from her high.

It took everything Y/N had in her not to collapse on the desk as Reid all too happily licked her clean.

She gasped as he finally pulled from her, her release shining against his face. Another gasp left her as he brought the fingers that had previously been inside of her up to his lips licking them clean and overenthusiastic moan leaving him.

“Do you have any idea how good you taste baby?” He spoke as he finally pulled his fingers from his mouth.

Y/N shook her head speechless this by far the most erotic sight she’d ever seen in her life.

Reid smirked standing up moving close to her his lips moving close to hers as he spoke. “Have a taste lovely girl.”

Y/N gasped as his lips brushed across hers his tongue sliding it against hers. She could taste herself on him, a musky salty sweet taste.

She reached up grasping to his shoulders clutching onto the blue dress shirt he wore.

He pulled his lips from hers his eyes staring down at her bra covered breasts. He spoke his hands sliding along her back his fingers toying with the clasp of her bra.

“This is just as pretty as those panties, but I’m afraid it has to go too. I won’t hold on to it like I’m doing with your panties though.”

Y/N moaned at his statement.

Reid unfastened her bra tossing it to the side he wasting no time to lock his lips over a breast his teeth teasing her nipple his tongue lapping at her skin.

He sucked at her breast before moving on to the other.

Y/N ran her hand down his stomach as he focused on her breasts. She ran her hand along his thigh working a groan from Reid’s lips as he continued to worship her breasts.

She placed her hand against his crotch the hardened length of him straining against his slacks.

She stroked him through his slacks the action causing Reid to pull from her breasts his breath heavy against her as he rocked his hips.

She didn’t have long to enjoy her new dominate role though.

Reid shot her a heated look before taking her by shock pulling away from her grasp and taking her hips in his hands.

He spoke shooting her a smile. “I’m in charge baby.”

And with that he turned her around bending her over his desk a pleased moan leaving them both.

Y/N gasped the cool smooth wood against her bare skin a strange sensation. She moaned as she faintly remembered Patty’s comments about Professor Sexy bending her over his desk.

Y/N was stunned as Reid took her by shock giving her backside a light swat his lips pressing to her spine. He spoke his voice thick. “As much as I enjoy having your hands on my cock, I have other plans for you.”

Y/N was surprised as she wiggled her ass just slightly hoping to tempt Reid into giving her another spank.

It was a shocking action from Y/N. She’d never had a man spank her before. Her past lovers had always been a bit too timid to even think of trying it. To be honest it wasn’t even a desire she knew she’d had until this moment.

Reid groaned his voice showing a hint of amusement. “Oh, Y/N baby. I had no idea you were this dirty, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

He paused running his hand along her backside slowly teasingly his other hand placing against her hip stilling her. He spoke again as he continued to caress her. “I had hoped you’d like this…I had certainly fantasized you might, I didn’t think I’d be this lucky though.”

He gave her backside another swat as his other hand left her hip his fingers sliding along her slit.

Y/N whined as he gave her backside another swat as his fingers slid into her soaking wet center. She rocked her hips Reid allowing her to ride his fingers for just a moment.  
He spoke his voice playful and amused. “Look at you baby. I’ve barely spanked you and you’re already riding my fingers. You love this don’t you?”

“I do.” Y/N blurted out causing Reid to still his fingers his free hand holding her hips still as he spoke. “Who baby? Who do you love doing this to you.”

Y/N whimpered it hitting her lust filled brain just what he wanted to hear. “Dr. Reid.”

Reid chuckled speaking again not helping but to push her a little more. “Do you like Dr. Reid bending you over his desk, spanking that pretty little ass, fingering your tight little pussy?”

Y/N was sure that her she might just go crosseyed as Reid began to move his fingers again still not allowing her to rock against him. The combination of his words and his fingers though was enough to make her center flutter around his fingers.

She spoke nodding her head eagerly. “I love it Dr. Reid. I love it so much.”

Reid gave her backside another slap causing Y/N to cry out a small voice far off in the back of her brain pointing out she’d probably have a few interesting bruises come tomorrow.

Reid fingered her just a little longer giving her backside a final swat a moan leaving him as he took in the pleasant shade of red her bottom had gone.

Y/N whined as Reid removed his fingers denying her the release she’d been so close to reaching for the second time tonight.

Reid chuckled rutting his hips against her backside his clothed erection brushing against her causing her to whine for a different reason. “I would do this all night if I could baby, trust me, but I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Y/N moaned eagerly nodding her head the words falling out of her. “Please Dr. Reid, please baby.”

Reid moaned pleased that she’d caught on quick, and he had to say he was quite happy with the addition of baby.

He took his sweet time unfastening his belt and unzipping his pants. Y/N was tempted to turn and face him wanting to see him, but she had a feeling that this wasn’t quite what Reid had in mind.

He brushed his cock against her center Y/N gasping. She was dumbfound as Reid spoke his voice almost desperate sounding. “With or without baby?”

Y/N frowned lust making her brain a little dumb. “What?”

Reid spoke again not minding her cluelessness. To be honest he wasn’t exactly operating at full brain function at the moment. The blood in his body was a bit more busy filling a different part of him. “With or without a condom baby? I’m clean, and I don’t know if you’re on the pill…but I have a condom in you aren’t okay with it.”

Y/N was surprised by the words that left her and at the trust she had in the man behind her. “Without.”

“Are you sure?” Reid asked showing a surprising amount of hesitance for someone who had been so dominate all night.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Y/N stated.

She took a deep breath as he stood still a bit longer clearly still a little anxious. She spoke again glancing over her shoulder her eyes locking with his. “I’m sure Dr. Reid. I want to feel you.”

Reid groaned at this no longer hesitating. He thrust into her Y/N crying out as he slid into her without any resistance.

He was big, bigger than she’d been expecting. He was long and thick, not so thick that it hurt, but thick enough that he stretched her in the best ways possible.

Y/N gripped down onto the edge of Reid’s desk as he set a surprisingly brutal pace his hips pistoning in and out of her.

The only sounds that filled the room was the smack of his skin against hers as he rocked in and out of her and the sounds of their mingled moans.

Reid kept his hands on her hips as he rocked into her the moans that left Y/N encouraging him.

She was wet, wetter and hotter than he’d dreamed she’d be, and god had he dreamed. She was so tight around him he wanted to cry.

For a rare moment Reid’s brain was silent. It was such a rare feeling, peace, silence, control.

Reid pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he continued to rock in and out of Y/N. The sight of her and the sound of her moans the only thing that filled his brain.

He’d wanted this for so long and now here it was.

The feelings were mutual. Although Y/N had tried to deny just how bad she wanted this, she was unable to deny that this was more than she could have ever wanted.

When Reid had entered the library a month ago she could have never imagined in her wildest dreams that she’d find herself here.

She gasped the words sliding from her as Reid moved his hand around her side somehow managing to find the space between the desk and her body to slide his fingers along her clit. He rubbed circular motions into her clit curses sliding from Y/N. “Dr. Reid, yes, oh fuck, baby, shit, more please more, fuck.”

Reid chuckled as he quickened the pace of his fingers slowing his hips not helping but to tease her. “You have such a dirty mouth baby, I can’t say I don’t love it though.”

Y/N gasped her thighs shaking that telling sign that all good things had to come to an end creeping up on her.

Reid took notice of his pressing a sucking kiss to the side of her neck as he spoke. “Remember baby. You can’t cum until I say.”

Y/N gasped a voice in the back of head wanting to question when this rule had been set in place. A loud more dominate voice in her brain sounded out though pointing out that she loved this far too much to be annoyed.

Reid picked up his pace rocking into her a little harder keeping his assault on her clit up. Y/N cried out knowing it was becoming harder and harder to hold back. Her orgasm was sliding closer and closer and she wanted the release so badly.

She rocked back against him her voice needy. “Please Dr. Reid, please baby.”

“Please what baby?” Reid replied the tone of his voice making it clear he was having a hard time as well holding back.

He hadn’t expected to need to cum so quickly. He’d been building up to this all night though. A small part of him was almost stunned he hadn’t cum in his pants long before he ever got to this point.

Please, wanna cum, let me cum, please Dr. Reid, please Sir. Please,” Y/N pleaded her voice becoming wrecked the longer she tried to hold back.

Reid groaned the addition of Sir breaking his resolve.

He spoke knowing he was dangerously close to cumming hard. “Cum baby, cum for me.”

Y/N lost it at this her body shaking her back arching as her orgasm hit hard. She was almost amazed she didn’t faint as she was hit with the most intense orgasm she was sure she’d ever had in her life.

Reid moaned the feel of her tight center fluttering around him holding him so tight all he needed to reach his end.

He thrusted into harshly his cock spitting out load after load of his release inside of her. He managed to rock against her his body easily collapsing ontop of hers as he worked out the aftershocks of his orgasm the last of his seed spilling from his spent cock.

He moaned pressing kisses to the back of her neck as he pulled his fingers from her clit his hand pressing to her stomach.

Y/N laid there the haze of her orgasm fading from her brain the sticky mess of both of their releases already leaking from her sliding down her legs though Reid hadn’t pulled from her yet.

Her mind began to worry as she laid there Reid not making a move to pull away from her just yet.

What happened after this? Was Reid a cuddler? Or did he expect her to redress and get out?

Was this over? Would things just become awkward between them now?

Would this just become their new thing? Hooking up in his office, no feelings attached?

Her questions were answered as Reid pulled his spent cock from her taking a moment to gaze down at her center a pleased little moan leaving him as he watched his release slide out of her.

He placed his hands on Y/N’s hips turning her back around to face him.

He managed to shoot her that same fond smile Y/N had noticed he seemed to give her more often than not.

She was stunned as his lips slid along hers this kiss much more chaste and sweet but still somehow holding that same passion he’d showed her earlier tonight.

Reid pulled back the kiss looking less like the domineering man who had just taken her bent over his desk and more like a reserved somewhat awkward young man staring down at a girl he liked very much.

Y/N stared up at him as he reached down pressing a hand to her cheek caressing her gently as though she was so delicate and he hadn’t been spanking her not long ago. He spoke giving her suprisingly shy smile. “I know I’m doing this so backwards…I didn’t really intend on this happening when I gave you my number Friday…but you didn’t call…and like I said…I promised I wouldn’t hold back on getting what I want…or well who I want in this situation I guess.”

Y/N continued to stare up at him finding the words surprised she found it easy to be shy in front of the man who she’d just let cum inside of her just a few moments ago. “I…I wasn’t sure how to call you.”

He shot her an amused smile. “Well, Y/N you start by picking up a phone and then…”

He didn’t have a chance to continue as she pressed a kiss to his lips a huff leaving her as she spoke. “I know. I get it, you’re a genius, but I can promise you us simpletons know how to use phones just fine without your help.”

She shook her head becoming a bit more serious as Reid chuckled at her response. She took a deep breath surprised that it was this easy to feel so vulnerable in front of him. That sense of trust she’d felt around him earlier hadn’t faded. “I kind of suck…at the whole flirting and dating thing. I’ve been told I’m kind of a disaster…I feel…I don’t know, awkward, anxious…lost when it comes to things like this…I mean I feel this weird when it comes to guys I’m not that into…so ya know…I was a mess when it came to a guy who I was very much into.”

Reid pressed a soft kiss to her temple the action surprisingly sweet and innocent given the fact that they were both nude as can be at the moment and in a post-coital haze.

He spoke clearing his throat. “How about I help out then. Y/N, would you like to have dinner with me? Like I said, I’m kind of moving backwards here, but I…this isn’t just a hookup for me…like I said earlier. I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Y/N smiled up at him nodding her head eagerly the words falling out of her. “Yes, I’d really really like that.”

She paused not helping but to tease him. “Am I allowed to call you Spencer now? Or is the Dr. Reid thing going to continue even outside the bedroom?”

Reid snorted at this giving her neck a playful nip as he spoke. “Technically this was my office, I haven’t gotten you into my bedroom…yet.”

He spoke again brushing his lips along hers. “Spencer, would be nice.”

Y/N smiled as he returned the kiss her arms easily sliding around him.

Reid and Y/N had definitely found something far more incredible than a book.


	2. First Dates Can Be Awkward

Reid’s lips found Y/N’s again their lips moving against one another’s their movements slow and soft; taking their time with one another now that the rush of lust and need, that had overtaken them earlier in the evening, had faded.

Their eyes closed both of them soaking up the feel of one another.

Though they both were still nude they found their movements held an innocent almost shy quality to them. Now that lust wasn’t fogging their brains they found themselves able to take the time to fully explore one another, their movements curious and testing.

Reid held her close against him she still resting on top of his desk. His hands slid along her sides his movements gentle taking his time to appreciate how soft she was. Though he’d definitely taken a little time to appreciate her body earlier in the midst of their lovemaking, now that lust wasn’t clouding his brain he was able to focus on it so much clearer.

She was so soft and so smooth that it almost took his breath away. The curve of her hips fit against his palms as though they were made for him to place his hands upon. Her body fit against him so perfectly even now that they weren’t in the midst of passion. She seemed so delicate against him, but he couldn’t help but to find that her body held a sense of power over him. It filled him with the desire to wrap himself around her so that he could protect her. At the same time he found himself almost wanting to beg her to wrap herself around him and never leave him because he wasn’t sure he could bear the thought of being apart from her. He felt both so protective and so vulnerable all at once. The contradiction of it all made him dizzy in the best way possible.

Y/N found herself doing the same her hands sliding along his body, although Reid was slender she could spot the distinct hint of strength in his body. She guessed it made sense given his past working for the BAU. Reid most likely had to keep some level of physical fitness. Y/N couldn’t help but to love the feel of his body. Spencer Reid was a mix of contradictions; soft skin, the rough feel of his stubble against her palm as she stroked his cheek, the angular edges of his slim hips and arms contrasted by the plush feel of his lips.

Their lips parted neither of them quite willing to pull from one another just yet. Reid rested his forehead against Y/N’s their eyes remaining closed wanting to soak in the moment as long as possible.

As the ac flipped on icy air began to drift through the vent in Reid’s office the air making the room much cooler. Y/N couldn’t stop herself from shivering ever so slightly goosebumps appearing on her skin.

Reid took notice of this his eyes sliding open his lips pressing to her forehead his voice soft. “Cold?”

A small hum left Y/N’s lips she not entirely happy to have to part from Reid just yet. She gently reminded herself that this wouldn’t be the last time she felt his touch. She spoke her voice just as soft. “Yes.”

She paused opening her eyes connecting them with Reid’s She gave him a smile a small chuckle leaving her lips as she spoke again. “I think I’m unfortunately going to have to get dressed.”

Y/N couldn’t help but to laugh again as Reid pulled back from her his eyes eagerly gazing down at her scanning her nude body.

She gave his shoulder a playful nudge as he she spoke surprised how easy it felt to joke with him. Their encounter had definitely worked towards erasing some of the awkward energy she’d felt around him. “Hey, my eyes are up here buddy.”

Reid chuckled at this glancing back up at her his lips sliding along hers once again as he spoke. “I thought I’d take the opportunity to admire you before we’re forced to redress.”

Y/N returned his kiss speaking trying to ignore the way her cheeks flushed under his gaze. It was almost amusing, he’d just been inside her less than an hour ago, but a few moments under his heated gaze and she was beginning to feel self conscious. “You act as though it’s the last time you’re going to get to see me nude.”

Reid grinned at this taking the opportunity to slide his lips along hers once again as he spoke. “Oh, I’m hoping it’ll happen again. In fact I’m going to do what I can to be sure of it.”

Y/N gave him a small grin playfully giving him a shove forcing him to move far away enough to allow her to remove herself from his desk. “We’ll see how it goes after that date you’ve promised me.”

The two redressed quickly the both of them realizing just how cool the room was growing and just how much the need to be clothed would help remedy the current situation.

Y/N frowned as she slid her bra on searching momentarily for her panties. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered exactly where they were. She glanced at Reid’s desk rolling her eyes ever so slightly already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask. “I’m guessing I can’t get those panties back from you?”

Reid felt his own cheeks flush, but any hint of bashfulness faded as quickly as it came, Reid managing to shoot her a smile that could easily been seen as lecherous as he glanced at his desk drawer remembering exactly where those lace panties of hers had wound up. “Not yet, I’ll get em back to you. I’m going to hold on to them for a little bit though.”

Y/N rolled her eyes his comment making a warm heat spread through her. She took a deep breath pushing back the lust a small smile crossing her lips as an idea entered her mind. She knew the best way to get even. “That’s going to make the next student-teacher meeting you have awkward if you open that drawer too wide.”

Reid chuckled shaking his head as he refastened his belt trying to resist the urge to blush once again. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

Y/N hastily ran her fingers through her hair sure that she had a definition of sex hair at the moment. She took a glance over at Reid a little amused to see that his unkempt hair was more of a mess than usual.

She ran her hands along her dress straightening the fabric ignoring the slight sting in her backside and the strange feel of the fabric of her dress against her lower region without any barriers. She had a feeling she was going to be left feeling a bit sore tomorrow and she definitely had a feeling she would be covering a few marks on her neck with concealer tomorrow morning.

Reid took a glance at her as he straightened his own clothing. He was more than sure that he’d be hiding a few marks of his own come tomorrow.

Reid opened his mouth an idea forming in the back of his head. He had promised Y/N dinner. He could say for a fact he hadn’t eaten dinner yet.

His hopes were dashed though as his cell began to ring. He answered it Y/N watching the change in his stance as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of his call.

Reid’s shoulders stiffened a small frown crossing his features his eyes turning to the floor.

He let out a sigh speaking into the phone. “You need me tonight? It can’t wait?”

Another sigh left his lips his body only growing more tense his jaw tightening as he spoke again after a moment of silence. “Of course, I understand…it’s urgent. I’ll be there soon, I’m still on campus, but I’ll try to hurry.”

He hung up his phone shooting Y/N a small smile trying his best to hide the tension that had overtaken him though he failed to loosen his shoulders nor clear the frown from his brow.

He made his way towards her his lips pressing to hers, Y/N a bit stunned by the intensity of the kiss. It was almost as though Reid was momentarily trying to distract himself from whatever that phone call had been about.

He pulled back from the kiss his arms remaining wrapped around her sides reluctant to let her part just yet. He wanted to soak this up a little longer before he had to face case files filled with horrors and pain. “I have to go…that was my unit chief. The one I told you about, Emily Prentiss. She called from Quanitco.”

“They want you to consult on another case.” Y/N remarked giving the information he wasn’t providing.

It all made sense now, his reaction to the call.

Reid nodded his head still looking troubled whatever had been discussed obviously weighing heavy on his mind.

Y/N did the only thing she could think to do. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke pulling him from whatever was going on inside his head. “Understandable…So, when are we going on that dinner date?”

Her question seemed to work Reid smiling as his brain pulling from the BAU momentarily as he spoke hoping he wasn’t being too overeager. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“I am. You can pick me up after work. You know where to find me. I carpool tomorrow, so we won’t even have to worry about taking different cars.” She remarked pausing for a moment as an idea entered her head.

She pressed a teasing kiss to his lips the movement far too soft for his liking her lips barely brushing against him as she spoke her voice more of a purr. “Looking forward to it, Dr. Reid.”

Reid smirked that confident sense of control he’d felt just earlier tonight returning. “If you keep that up, I’m going to have a very awkward time on that consult. I don’t think anyone would appreciate me showing up at the BAU too hot and bothered.”

Y/N chuckled nodding her head as she gave him a final kiss. “I better get going then, before I get you into too much trouble.”

She didn’t speak again until she reached his office door her purse in hand. She turned to face him overcome with the need to get the words out. “Spencer…Try to stay safe…I mean, I know it’s just a consult and it’s hopefully just for tonight…and I imagine you won’t find yourself out on the field, but still. Be careful.”

Reid stared back at her overtaken with the sense of comfort that hit him at her words. It was almost like being wrapped up in a warm sweater fresh from the dryer after a day spent in the cold.

He managed to speak trying to pretend that he didn’t hate seeing her go so soon. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and curl up on the sofa in his office with her. The team was desperate though, the needed his input on a case. “I will, I promise.”

He sighed as he watched her walk away his office door closing behind him.

He stared down at his desk that tension creeping back into his stance. Calls from the BAU were interrupting his life even if he’d left that part of his life behind momentarily.

He took a deep breath promising himself that this wouldn’t become a habit.

He wasn’t willing to let anything pull him from Y/N. He’d just gotten her, and he knew from past experience that things he adored could so easily be taken from him.

He wasn’t going to risk it. Not this time.

…………………………………………………………………………

Reid by all odds moved through out his next day with a bit of a spring to his step. Despite the late night he’d had consulting at the BAU, and the long morning he’d had teaching in his first lecture of the day, he felt energetic. He felt filled to the brim a sense of nervous excitement in regards to his plans for tonight.

He’d desperately wanted to see Y/N during his lunch break but a student asking for help understanding some of the material from his last lecture had taken up his time forcing Reid to resort to just sending Y/N a flirty text reassuring her he was ready for their date tonight.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling a giddy sense of fondness washing over him as she’d responded to his text with a string of heart emojis.

His morning had been pleasant. He’d found himself humming as he made his cup of coffee the next morning his mind flashing back to the events of the night before. He’d never dreamed things could turn out like this, not for him.

Reid could admit he was as anxious as he was delighted about the turn of events. When he’d decided to take a risk and ask Y/N to meet him in his office the night before he’d been a little unsure of where the night would take him.

He hadn’t been lying to Y/N when he’d confessed that he’d never found himself in that situation before.

He absolutely hadn’t really been planning for things to happen like that. When he’d first left Y/N his number he’d had every intention of doing his best to charm her, perhaps see if she’d allow him to take her out on a date.

When she hadn’t called, Reid had found himself desperate to take action.

He’d figured one of three things could happen as he had decided to just flat out ask her to meet him in his office the night before.

The worst case scenario would be that he scared her away and anything that had been built between them deteriorated. It wasn’t a pleasant outcome, but it was one Reid knew could happen.

The other option would be that she came to his office and they talked, Y/N would allow him to woo her; convince her to give him a chance.

The third option would be just what had happened between them the night before. Reid would take what he had wanted from the second he’d laid eyes on Y/N for the first time, hoping that afterward she’d let him have something beyond a tryst in his office.

He could still remember what she’d been doing the first time Reid had seen her. Y/N had been in the library of course. She’d been helping a student at the circulation desk twirling a pen in her hands as she helped the student. Reid could admit he was entranced with her from the second he’d laid eyes on her.

She’d been wearing a yellow dress, a feminine sundress underneath a pale gray sweater that looked so soft it had taken everything in Reid to resist the need to reach out and touch it. The dress she’d worn had hugged her body so well that Reid had felt his pulse race. The color of the fabric of her dress had made Reid think of the sunshine; warmth and comfort.

He’d approached her seeking out the book he’d been hoping to find that day. Y/N had looked up at him her eyes meeting his, a small smile crossing her lips. Reid had fallen for her, all it had taken was one look and Reid was hers.

In the past Reid might had rolled his eyes at the concept of falling for someone before even knowing their name. The analytical cynic in him would have written such an over sentimental notion off as a surge of chemicals to the brain that gave the sensation of love and lust.

Deep down inside though Reid knew he had always longed for that connection with someone. He’d always been starved for love.

Perhaps it was just that he’d been denied that connection for so long. He’d never fit in. His mind had put him at an advantage above most of his peers but it had also left him feeling isolated from most people.

He’d grown up with a needless hunger to belong to somewhere and someone.

He partially blamed the desire on the poetry and stories his mother had read him as a child; tales filled with brave knights and fair maidens and quests. In these stories the hero always rescued the girl and he got the girl.

As a child he’d developed a sense of romanticism around these tales. As a young adult he’d held on to a hope that perhaps he’d find his one true love.

His hopes had never quite been met though.

Reid’s romantic life and encounters had been few and far in between.

He’d been a twelve year old prodigy in a public school and then a young teen genius at a university. So there had been no chance for a teenage romance. Teenage girls had found him strange and he’d had no idea how to relate to his peers.

As an adult he’d found himself equally as lost.

He hadn’t even had his first date until that Redskins game with JJ all those years ago. It hadn’t even been a real date, not really.

JJ had failed to realize that Reid intended that football game to be a date until it was too late. She’d invited Garcia along to that football game interpreting Reid’s invite to the game as a chance for the younger people within their team to get together for a fun day.

Reid had forgiven her misunderstanding of course, but he’d never worked up the nerve to ask her on another date. With time he’d come to love her in a different way. She’d become his friend and he’d become the godfather to her children.

Reid’s first real relationship had been doomed from the start. Lila Archer and he had come together out of the traumas of her stalking case. They’d tried for a long distance romance Lila being the main pursuer. She’d seen him as her hero and as time had gone on it had become clear that there wasn’t anything beyond that sense of worship she felt for him as a hero.

Lila had been too flighty; too quick to move on to the next big thing that struck her fancy.

The end of their relationship had come when Lila had come to visit D.C., she researching for a role in a new film she’d been starring in. Reid had lost his virginity to her on that visit. Her first and last visit to see him.

Their sexual encounter hadn’t been what she’d been expecting. Though she’d had the kindness not to say it to him, Reid could see it in her eyes when their attempt to make love had ended. He’d cum a few thrusts in and things had become awkward Reid too inexperienced and embarrassed to know how to remedy the situation. Lila hadn’t said she was disappointed, but Reid could sense it. She had lost her worship of him.

Before she’d left to return to LA. she’d broken up with Reid. It had hurt him, it had hurt a lot. Reid had understood it though, the relationship hadn’t been built to last.

He’d dated girls off and on over the years but nothing had come from it. His career or just him in general would usually cause these dates to disappear before anything could really come of it.

Meave’s loss had broken him. She’d been killed in front of him on their first meeting. Their entire courtship had taken place over phone calls, but the connection had still been there. The loss of her had been earth shattering for Reid. He’d never thought he’d love again.

With time though he’d managed to move on.

There had been one girl, his last girlfriend. Anna Daniels, she’d been consulting the team on a case she working in a different department in Quanitco. The attraction had been there. She’d pursued Reid.

The relationship had barely been a relationship though. She’d seemed more interested in the sexual aspect of things between Reid and she. Reid had been left feeling used and lonely. He’d wanted more and she’d shoved him away.

Reid had been the one to dump her. She hadn’t seemed surprised by it. He could still remember the words she’d said to him: I’m not shocked. We both know we aren’t looking for the same things Spencer. You want wedding bells and a white picket fence. That’s not me.

Reid had taken that breakup with stride telling himself it was a lesson. He’d learned from Anna even if the relationship had failed. She’d taught him more about his body, about sex. He’d learned from her enough that he could say he was no longer that awkward young man who’d lost his virginity to Lila.

Despite his past experience he’d held out hoping to find someone special.

When Emily had talked him into taking some time away from the BAU and had found him this teaching position at Georgetown, Reid had never thought this move would lead him to that someone special.

Reid smiled as he walked into the library at Georgetown spotting that someone special. He approached the circulation desk his eyes connecting with hers as he spoke. “Ready for dinner?”

Y/N returned his smile resisting the urge to reach out and caress him. She nodded her head as she spoke shutting down the computer she’d been sat at. “Let me go grab my purse from the back and clock out.”

Reid raised an eyebrow as he watched Y/N’s coworker watch the two of them the redhead’s jaw dropping, she moving quick to follow Y/N probably hoping to find out exactly what was going on between Reid and her.

Reid leaned against the desk surprised that the idea of anyone knowing what was going on between Y/N and him didn’t trouble him.

He’d finally gotten what he wanted. He wasn’t ashamed of anyone knowing.

He hadn’t been lying to Y/N when he told her that an event in his life had caused him to seriously reassess his place in the world as well as his actions in this world.

Prison had changed him. Serving time waiting for a trial for a murder he’d been framed for, it had changed Reid.

He’d had his freedom stripped from him. He hadn’t realized just how alluring freedom could really be until it had been taken from him.

He’d realized just how much he’d missed the simple things in his life. He’d missed the most insignificant little things that most people took forgranted. He’d missed getting a big cup of coffee in the morning after he’d drug himself out of his warm cozy bed. He missed the hectic commute he made every morning on his way to the BAU. He missed falling asleep in his favorite flannel pajamas a good book in his hands. He missed stopping for dinner at his favorite little Indian restaurant; the one close to his apartment that had good Tandoori chicken. He missed visiting thrift stores on the weekend shuffling through the items to see if he could find an old book or even an article of clothing he might like. He missed visiting the park and playing chess as he watched the pigeons beg for bread crumbs from the park visitors. He’d missed taking his godson Henry to the zoo. He’d missed being drug out against his will by his friends as they tried to make him socialize with other human beings instead of spending another night locked up in his apartment with a book.

When he’d been in prison he’d been told when where and how to eat sleep and do just about every other function in his life.

When he’d been released from Prison and allowed to go home, the case against him having been dropped his innocence having been proven, Reid had felt lost.

He had felt so out of control. Emily had thought that the change in his routine stepping away from the BAU and giving teaching a shot for a while would give Reid a better sense of control of his life.

Emily had been right, just not in the way she was expecting. What Reid had experienced with Y/N the night before; that had been the first time he’d felt in control since his release from prison.

Being with Y/N the night before made things in his life make sense. For the first time in so long it felt as though Spencer Reid had a sense of control over his own life.

He wasn’t going to let that go. He refused to let Y/N go, not without a fight.

Y/N tried to pretend that she didn’t notice Patty follow her into her office. She tried to ignore her coworker as the young woman watched Y/N gather her belongings giving her makeup a once over in a mirror from her purse.

Patty had been ready to tease Y/N as Dr. Reid had approached the desk. She’d been ready to watch Y/N be oblivious to Dr. Reid’s obvious adoration of her. She hadn’t been expecting the words that had fallen from Reid’s mouth; dinner, dinner with Y/N, a date.

Patty watched Y/N gather her things, stunned her brain going a mile a second. It all made sense now; how uncharacteristically cheerful Y/N had been when she’d walked into the library this morning. Not even coffee made Y/N this sunny in the mornings. It explained the obvious fact that Y/N had clearly put the extra effort into her outfit for the day wearing an eye-catching red dress and a pair of matching velvety ballet flats. It explained the obvious way Y/N had sneakily tried to hide the dark marks on her neck with concealer and even her own hair.

Sure Patty had suspected it, but she’d told herself that she was crazy. Surely, Y/N hadn’t really had the balls to go for it. Clearly Y/N was much too neurotic to ever dare to act on Dr. Reid’s obvious attraction to her.

The words left Patty’s mouth as her brain ran over all the evidence the proof of what was going on standing outside at the circulation desk waiting for her friend. “I can’t believe it.”

Y/N tried to play stupid not meeting Patty’s eyes as she applied a fresh coat of red lipstick to match the dress she’d decided to don for dinner tonight. “Can’t believe what?”

The dress was a bit more revealing than anything Y/N would wear to work usually given it gave a healthy view of cleavage, but Y/N had managed to at least make it work appropriate with a black cardigan that she’d left buttoned most of the day. She’d paired the look with a pair of red ballet flats remembering how nice it had felt to have Reid tower over her the night before. She figured it would be even nicer to see how tall he was when she wasn’t wearing heels.

She could admit she had wanted to put in the extra effort for Reid. She wanted to make him sweat a little, and she had a feeling she could do just that as she unbuttoned her cardigan. She’d even been sure to wear a long silver necklace the heart shaped pendant hanging from it resting against her breasts just enough to draw attention to the area.

Patty gawked at her a noise leaving the woman as she spoke. “Am I the only one who can see Professor Sexy waiting for you out there? I mean I know I’ve been working hard lately, but I don’t think it’s been enough for me to have a total break from reality.”

She moved closer to Y/N her eyes bugging a little as she eyed Y/N’s neck and one of the obvious dark marks Y/N was currently attempting to apply a fresh coat of powder over.

Patty spoke again eying the mark. “I can’t believe it…you really did it!, You really let Professor Sexy bend you over and…”

She didn’t have a chance to continue as Y/N dropped her powder on the desk placing a hand over Patty’s mouth stopping her. Y/N knew that the blush that washed over her showed that she had in fact done just what Patty was suggesting.

She removed her hand from Patty’s mouth the redhead continuing. “I can’t believe you actually did it. I can’t even believe….I don’t know whether to feel shocked or proud.”

Patty paused shaking her head for once in her life feeling speechless. Y/N, her neurotic uptight nervous Y/N had actually taken her advice and had clearly spent the night before letting that very fine looking professor out there take her for a ride.

The silence didn’t lost long as Patty spoke again the comments flying from her lips a mile a second as she continued to process just what was going on. “This is why you turned down my offer to go to Murphy’s Pub last night? I told you it was margarita Monday and Rachel from Admissions was on the prowl again so it was bound to be a good time. You turned me down and I thought it was just usual Y/N being an antisocial killjoy. You said you had plans and you couldn’t go. You had plans all right. I can’t believe you did it. I didn’t even know you had it in you. I have to know, what’s he like under the suit? I mean, he looks so thin, but come on now, we all got that email when he was hired…he was FBI, he’s gotta look good under the suit too? Judging by the look of you, that’s clearly not the only good thing about him. Oh my God, the girls in his class are going to want to skin you alive…hell even the female staff on this campus is going to want to kill you once they realize you managed to get in Professor Sexy’s pants. I have so many questions?”

Y/N rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to be her life with Patty from now on. “I’m not answering any of those questions.”

Patty let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on Y/N, you can’t just throw these breadcrumbs and expect me not to ask for details.”

She paused still carrying on as Y/N sped up gathering her things and making sure her desk was in order before she left for the night. “Are you sure you’re really you? I mean, you aren’t some alien who has pulled some pod-people crap, and you’re inhabiting my friend…because my friend doesn’t do anything nearly this scandalous.”

“I was me when my alarm went off this morning.” Y/N replied putting her fleece coat on the beginning of spring weather still not enough to not make the nights cool.

Patty leaned in close her eyes wide the words leaving her so quick Y/N almost missed them. “You at least made him wrap it before he tapped it, right?”

The flush that washed over Y/N gave Patty her answer. The redhead spoke her jaw dropping the words coming even faster now. “Oh my God, you really are a pod person.”

Y/N shook her head hoping her cheeks returned to their former pallor as she moved to flip off the lights in her office. She spoke knowing the words that left her would only encourage Patty more. “I’m on the pill.”

She was almost tempted to lock Patty in her office but the redhead followed her down the long hallway leading back out into the library.

Patty spoke again thankfully her voice low enough for anyone who still might be hanging around to hear her. “I have to ask...What’s he packing? I mean, he’s got a long body…so I’m guessing…”

Y/N coughed almost choking on her own saliva at this question. She cringed thankful that they were still far enough away from the main section of the library and Reid, so hopefully he didn’t hear that. “I’m not answering that.”

Patty shot Y/N her best puppy eyes as they neared the circulation desk. Y/N shot Patty a look as they approached Reid fast to speak to the woman before she mortified her. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, one word Patty: Human Resources.”

Patty let out a huff biting the inside of her cheek struggling not to spill out any inappropriate comebacks as she watched Y/N approach Reid the man looking a little confused as he wrapped an arm around Y/N’s waist.

Y/N spoke fast before Patty had a chance to work through her self control. “I’ll see you tomorrow Patty. Have a good night.”

Reid spoke raising an eyebrow as they left the library heading to the parking lot and his parked car. “Do I want to know what the human resources comment was about?”

Y/N rolled her eyes a hint of a smile crossing her lips. “No, let’s just say that if I didn’t need Patty to feed Chaucer when I’m out of town I would have driven her out to the countryside and dumped her on the side of the road years ago.”

“Chaucer? As in Geoffrey Chaucer?” Reid asked causing Y/N to chuckle a bit amused that this was the only part of her comment he’d seemed to pick up on.

Y/N raised an eyebrow as Reid and she spotted the car they were heading. She guessed she shouldn’t be shocked by the vintage Volvo in front of her. Of course, he would drive this. It fit him.

She spoke clarifying as they neared Reid’s car. “Yeah, my cat. And yes as in Geoffrey Chaucer. I had to write an essay examining his poetry in one of my classes in college which was when I found my kitten…who is now a very fat old cat. He’s a British Semi-long hair…or at least that’s his breed is according to the vet. I just call him a lazy ball of hair. I guess I just thought a good British name work well for a British breed.”

The words left Reid’s lips as they reached his car he moving fast to open the passengers door for Y/N. “My mother used to read me Chaucer when I was a child.”

He cringed at his own comment. He could distinctly remember Garcia’s sarcastic comment about therapy when he mentioned his mother reading him the Parliament of Fouls. He was pretty sure she’d implied that he needed therapy.

A small part of him had to fear that Y/N would have the same reaction.

He almost didn’t realize he was holding his breath as he rounded the car getting in the drivers side. Y/N spoke dampening any fears he had. “I guess you really are a smart cookie then, that’s pretty advanced reading for a kid.”

Reid cleared his throat as he fished his car keys from his messenger bag tossing the bag into the backseat. “I have an IQ of 187 and I can read 20,000 words per minute…I also have an eidetic memory…I don’t really believe that intelligence can be accurately fairly tested though.”

He found himself cringing once again fearing that Y/N would treat him the same way most people did when he explained all of this.

He peered at her from the corner of his eyes watching the frown on her face as she processed this.

She mulled the information in her brain, she guessed that explained all those accomplishments of Reid’s she’d noticed listed in that newsletter she’d been sent when he first was hired at Georgetown.

Reid was once again taken by shock as Y/N spoke a small chuckle leaving her lips. “I could have used those reading skills in high school and college. Do you know how many book reports I faked my way through in high school because I procrastinated to the point that all I had time to do was read the back cover of Moby Dick and fake my way through some essay.”

“That’s a bad example coming from a librarian.” Reid remarked a small laugh leaving him relief washing over him at her reaction as he started the car and backed out of his parking spot.

Y/N shook her head another chuckle leaving her. “Do as I say not as I do, Spencer.”

She didn’t speak again until they pulled out onto the street unsurprisingly finding themselves in traffic. “So, I’m guessing since you’re all in one piece that the whole consult thing went okay for you last night.”

Reid cleared his throat trying hard not to think of the images he’d seen in those case files the night before; young women mutilated almost beyond recognition. “Yeah, I managed.”

He cleared his throat again not missing the curious look Y/N sent his way. He spoke his grip on the steering wheel tightening as the light changed allowing him to take his foot off the gas. “To be honest I don’ think I will ever wrap my mind around all the methods that humans seem to be so incredible at using to find new horrifying ways to harm one another.”

Y/N adjusted her seat belt clearly able to see the troubled look behind Reid’s eyes as he stated this. She struggled to find the words to say to him. She wasn’t entirely sure it would be wise to push for more information, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted the details.

She spoke the words falling from her. “I think if you completely understood it then that might be worrying.”

Reid nodded his head a small sigh leaving him. “I guess that’s true.”

Y/N spoke again trying to make a small joke. “I don’t think I could manage your job…or well your part-time job, I guess it is now…I think I’ll stay in the library where it’s quiet and nothing exciting ever happens.”

Reid found himself changing the subject not wanting to focus on the horrors he’d had to face the night before. “Is that what you’ve always wanted to do? Be a librarian?”

Y/N shook her head a small chuckle leaving her lips. “No, I mean…I actually started as an art major…my father’s influence. Getting screamed at by a very angry Russian man about why the arm in your figure drawing looks like a chicken leg will kind of knock any artistic ambition out of you fast. I turned to my second love my Freshman year, literature.”

Reid spoke a small frown crossing his features at her comment. “Your father pushed you to be an artist?”

Y/N chuckled shaking her head. “Yep, I know…most dad’s are pushing their kids to be doctors. My father isn’t most dad’s though.”

Reid was tempted to push the issue but feared that any question about her father would bring up conversations about his own father, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to bring up his parents, not yet anyway.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a long while the classical music Reid had playing over his radio a low distraction as they managed to near their destination.

Reid shifted the subject again as he neared the Italian restaurant he was planning on taking Y/N. “Are you from this area originally?”

“No, I’ve lived everywhere to be honest. My family never was one for settling down in one place for long.” Y/N explained apparently not wanting to get too into this as she spoke again rather quickly.

“What about you? Are you from this area?”

Reid shook his head as he searched for a parking spot. “No I’m from Vegas.”

“Vegas? So you’re a gambler?” Y/N blurted out almost wanting to smack herself. She wasn’t sure he’d find the stereotype amusing.

“I’m actually banned from several casinos in my hometown.” Reid admitted giving her a sheepish smile.

He spotted the look of confusion on Y/N’s face as he finally located a parking spot pulling in. “Counting cards…Genius, remember.”

Y/N shook her head an amused chuckle leaving her. “Okay, remind you not to challenge you to a poker game then.”

Reid took a chance hoping to erase any awkward energy between them for a moment at least. He was unable to stop himself from leaning in close to Y/N his lips sliding along her cheek. “Not even strip poker?”

Y/N felt her breath quicken she at least managing to send Reid a scolding look though she had a feeling he could spot the effect his comment had on her. “Not in this lifetime buddy.”

Reid managed to shoot her an all too smug smile as he put the car in park pulling his keys from the ignition. “You forget Y/N, I’m a persistent man.”

“Incorrigible is more like it.” Y/N remarked not missing the chuckle that left Reid’s lips as he moved from the car.

He was fast to open her car door surprising her by taking her hand in his as he led her inside.

The place was crowded enough that Y/N almost wondered if they’d be able to find a seat. The place looking surprisingly upscale, but Y/N was relieved to see that it wasn’t filled with snooty looking staff.

She watched dumbfounded as Reid approached the front desk speaking clearly. “Reservation for two, for Reid.”

He shot Y/N a small smile as the hostess moved fast grabbing menus and leading them off into the restaurant. He spoke pulling Y/N gently along behind him. “Let’s just say that I didn’t spend my entire lunch break tutoring that student. I managed to snag a reservation too.”

Y/N shook her head a small smile on her lips. Spencer Reid really was full of surprises.

……………….

Reid couldn’t take his eyes off of Y/N as he sat across the table from her. He was pleased that he’d managed to do well so far as far as the environment he’d wanted to set for this date.

He’d asked for a private table when he’d called and made the reservation; something romantic, he’d gotten just that. They’d been sat at a little round table behind a divider wall, it gave the perfect amount of privacy.

He spoke again not helping but to be curious, not missing how Y/N had seemed to shy away from the topic. “You said your family moved around a lot. Were your parents military?”

Y/N almost burst out laughing. She was relieved that she hadn’t taken a sip of wine when this question was asked since she was sure Reid might think she’d cracked if he’d realized just how close she’d come to laughing at such a seemingly normal question. “No, quite the opposite actually. My parents are…well let’s just say that no one notified them that Woodstock ended a long time ago.”

She spoke again spotting the look of confusion on Reid’s face he clearly not quite getting the reference. “My parents are…well a little anti-establishment. We pretty much bounced around hippie commune to hippie commune when I was a kid. We lived in Portland, Northern California, Washington State, and Canada for a while too. I think I was born while we were living in some commune in San Francisco…or at least according to my mother that’s where she was sure it was…my parents aren’t really known for being all that…well let’s just say there were a lot of brownies I wasn’t allowed to eat when I was a kid.”

Reid frowned it taking him a moment for his brain to decode what she was trying to say. He felt his cheeks flush as it hit him exactly what she meant; marijuana.

Y/N spoke again explaining more about her family. "My parents were into the arts…they kind of worked odd jobs here and there to pay the bills that their paintings were paying, but they weren’t really into staying tied down for too long. They were pretty big on that whole peace and free love thing…ya know, until they got divorced.”

She paused again a small bitter laugh leaving her hoping that Reid didn’t read too much into the final part of her statement. She spoke again trying to lighten her mood. “Actually….can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh?”

Reid gave her a smile unable to stop himself from teasing her ever so slightly his hand sliding across the table his fingertip brushing hers. “I would, but I don’t make a habit of lying to pretty women.”

Y/N rolled her eyes as she spoke. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

She didn’t give Reid time to enjoy the cute comment as she admitted the one thing that made most people laugh. “If my father had it his way I would have been named Janis Harmony Pearl Indigo Sunflower Y/L/N. Luckily his mother talked him out of it and he gave me a less fantastical name.”

She shook her head spotting the twist of Reid’s lips showing that he was at least managing not to chuckle. “I’d like to see that fit on a drivers license.”

Y/N shook her head again taking another sip of her wine. “Yep, thankfully I don’t have to live with that.”

Reid spoke not helping but to press it. He couldn’t help but to be curious even if it risked him explaining his own family. “Your dad sounds…interesting.”

“That’s one way to put it. He’s a mess…Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but he can be a handful. I mean he loves me…he’s proud of me even if he hoped I’d follow his path in life and become an artist. We’ve always been close. He’s a bit of a handful though” Y/N explained a somewhat fond smile crossing her lips.

She spoke again before Reid had a chance to ask about her mother. “What about you? What are your parents like? I imagine they must be proud as crap of you.”

Reid cleared his throat pulling his hand back from hers his stomach knotting up. Here it went, the information that usually chased people away from him. He might as well be as honest as possible though, she might find out eventually. “My father left when I was a kid…we got back into contact a few years ago, but things are…we aren’t close. My mother…we were close…she’s currently living in a memory care facility…Alzheimer’s….she was a professor when I was a toddler…15th century century literature…that was what she taught…until her schizophrenia became too much to handle.”

He paused turning his eyes to the table not wanting to face Y/N as he continued to speak. “I spent most of my childhood taking care of her, when I was eighteen I had to have her institutionalized for her the sake of her own quality of life.”

Y/N almost wanted to sink under the table and never reappear again. She was an idiot, she had ruined everything with her big mouth.

Oh, God, she’d commented that his parents must be proud of him…she couldn’t imagine how much that innocent comment must have stung him.

She felt the words leave her not helping but to want to kick herself verbally. “I warned you…I absolutely am horrible at this dating thing. I usually fuck it up somehow.”

Reid gazed back up at her guilt clouding him. He’d been so caught up in his own shame expecting this to ruin an otherwise enjoyable date. He hadn’t been expecting her to be mortified and feel guilty.

He’d expected things to get awkward, but he hadn’t expected her to feel so guilty.

He took a chance sliding his hand across the table his hand sliding over hers as he spoke trying to reassure her. “It’s not your fault…how could you have known, I’m afraid to say that there’s probably quite a bit of details about my life that aren’t exactly comfortable to discuss.”

He paused giving her hand a reassuring squeeze trying to joke despite the discomfort of the situation. “So ya know, I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide every time I share something like that.”

Y/N stared from their enclosed hand up to his face. He shot her a small nervous smile obviously trying hard to reassure her. She found herself returning the smile hers just as shy.

She took a deep breath deciding she owed him one. He’d shared something uncomfortable. She owed him. “I don’t really speak to my mother…I said my parents are divorced…and well that’s true…the free love thing kind of, my mother took it a little too close to heart…my mother wasn’t really the mothering type. She pretty much walked out on us. I think she lives somewhere out in California now…she’s…yeah, ahem. She’s not the most stable person or the most…aware of others needs or feelings, not even her own daughter. I think the last time I spoke to her she was trying to open some kind of yoga retreat or something. Like I said, we don’t really speak…so I guess I can get the thing with your dad at least…the tension.”

Reid took her by surprise bringing her hand up to his brushing his lips along her knuckles the action sweet, reassuring that any discomfort this conversation had brought was forgiven.

Y/N spoke trying to lighten up the conversation. “So, you said you’re banned from how many casinos back in Vegas.”

“Three, yeah they don’t like it when you win too much apparently.” Reid remarked relieved to hear the laugh that left Y/N at his comment.

He hadn’t ruined anything. She was still here. She wasn’t leaving him.

………………………………………………………………

Dinner had ended and dessert and coffee had been ordered a sly move by both to extend their time together.

Y/N took a slow bite of her cheesecake not helping but to let out an intentional low moan taking a chance her foot sliding along Reid’s leg.

Maybe it was the wine that was making her this bold, or maybe it was just the man sitting across from her?

Though the beginning of the night had served them an awkward moment, they’d managed to recover.

Reid and she had managed to move on to more lighthearted conversation Reid asking her more questions about how she’d faked her way through so many essays during her schooling and Y/N asking Reid about his own college education, Y/N trying not to drop her jaw as Reid explained just how young he’d been when he’d first attended college.

Reid managed to shoot her a look across the table as he felt her slide her foot teasingly along his leg. He couldn’t ignore the surge of lust that ran down his body at the sound of that moan.

He spoke his voice low enough so only she could hear. “I think we both know your real moans are much louder than that, baby.”

Y/N shifted in her seat slightly unable to deny the way her center throbbed at his comment.

She spoke her voice just as low a slight purr to her voice knowing just what to say to make him lose his mind. “I just can’t help myself, you should enjoy it…It’s all for you Dr. Reid.”

The groan that left Reid’s lips was covered by the cup of coffee he’d purposely lifted up to his lips. He took a slow leisurely sip of his coffee trying to ignore any tightness that was threatening to develop against his dark slacks.

He managed to speak his voice still low wanting to up the ante. “Are you trying to lose more panties to my desk, Y/N?”

She shot him a small grin not shying away from the challenge. “I can take it, just remember Dr. Reid, payback is a bitch.”

The two were pulled from their game the both of them praying their cheeks weren’t pink as a familiar face to Reid at least approached the table.

Y/N felt her stomach drop a little pearl of jealousy scratching deep within her as the pretty blonde shot a smile at Reid as she spoke “Spence, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Reid stared up at the blonde taking a deep breath praying she wasn’t paying enough attention to Reid and Y/N to figure out exactly what they’d been discussing when she’d approached the table.

“JJ. I didn’t expect to see you here either.”

The blonde who apparently was called JJ, spoke a small laugh leaving her lips. “Yeah, Will and I decided to take advantage of a quiet night and have a night out somewhere where there wasn’t a play ground outside.”

Reid chuckled at this comment only making that little pearl of jealousy grow in the pit of Y/N’s stomach.

Y/N took a deep breath trying to shove it away. She wasn’t going to turn into some kind of possessive freak. This JJ lady had mentioned a Will, but still, she seemed awfully familiar with Reid, and they seemed quite comfortable with one another.

Y/N tried to pretend that she wasn’t imagining jumping from the table tackling JJ and ripping JJ’s hair out as JJ finally took notice of her.

Reid turned to face Y/N easily spotting the look in her eyes. He spoke quickly. “JJ, this is Y/N, Y/N, this is JJ…we worked together at the BAU. Y/N works with me at Georgetown, at the library. We actually decided to have a date night tonight as well.”

Y/N could have sworn she spotted a hint of something in JJ’s eyes at the words: Date Night. Y/N couldn’t decode the look as it was gone as soon as it came.

JJ spoke giving Y/N a smile as she spoke. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Y/N spoke managing to hide any hint of how she really felt in her voice. “Nice to meet you as well.”

JJ let out a small laugh turning her eyes back to Reid. “I guess this explains why you turned me down when I asked if you could babysit Henry and Micheal.”

Y/N didn’t miss the way Reid’s face lit up at the mention of Henry and Micheal. It was almost sweet enough to make Y/N forget the fact that she wasn’t too happy at the moment.

Reid nodded his head. “Yeah, I hope Henry wasn’t too upset.”

“He’s fine, kids are resilient. He did ask me to remind you that you did promise him a trip to the zoo.” JJ remarked.

Y/N resisted the urge to clear her throat not helping but to feel as though she was a third wheel in this conversation.

Reid nodded his head a small laugh leaving him. “I’ll hold him to that.”

Reid did glance over to Y/N as he spoke bringing her back into the conversation. “We should let you get back to Will.”

JJ apparently took the hint nodding her head giving Y/N a small smile, Y/N doing her best to shoot her a polite smile that didn’t read I’m not happy with this. “Right, sorry to interrupt. I’ll see you around Reid. It was nice to meet you Y/N.”

Y/N managed to work out a “nice to meet you too.” as JJ finally left the table.

Y/N tried to pretend that she wasn’t struggling not to turn into a possessive nutball as she spoke. “You two seem close.”

Reid cleared his throat it hitting him exactly what was going on. He spoke trying to reassure her. “We are, I’m the godfather to her sons.”

“Henry and Micheal?” Y/N asked making the connection.

That fond smile crossed Reid’s lips again as he spoke. “Yeah, they mean a lot to me. I have pictures on my phone.”

Y/N almost had the sense to feel a little guilty it clear that she was getting all weird about the mother to two people who meant so much to Reid.

She watched him open his cell phone showing her photos of him with two blonde boys the sight only serving to make her feel more guilty. She managed to speak unable to deny the truth. "They're really cute...you're close to them?

Reid nodded his head a proud look crossing his face. "They are. Yeah I'm really close to them both...Henry actually went dressed as me for Halloween a few years back. I spend a lot of time with him..I watch him and Micheal so JJ and her husband Will can have date nights. Sometimes I take Henry out on solo trips to the park or the zoo on weekends. I think it means a lot to him...especially after his younger brother was born...it made him feel special, getting to go out and do things alone with me. I'll probably take Micheal on special one on one trips too, once he's old enough to appreciate it. I like being a part of Henry and Micheal's lives. It means a lot to me that JJ and Will trust me enough to want me to take care of them if anything should ever happen to them. I really love getting to be around them." 

Y/N melted at his comments. She found it almost impossible to be so irritated now, although that pearl of jealousy was still dancing around in her. She had to wonder if this was how she was going to react anytime a pretty girl shot Reid a smile. God, she didn't want to be that kind of girlfriend. Still though, she didn't want to feel like the third wheel on her own date...she pushed this thought back trying to fight the possessive feeling swirling around in her. She knew it was insane to feel this way. Reid clearly didn't see JJ in a romantic light, but all Y/N wanted to do was crawl across the table and sit in Reid's lap; stake her claim on him. 

Reid spoke again a small chuckle leaving his lips as he placed his cell phone back on the table. “I should warn you, you will most likely be meeting more of my coworkers at the BAU…JJ is probably texting everyone right about now.”

“Is that something that would bother you? Me meeting them?” Y/N dared to ask almost making it sound like a challenge, wanting to test him, test this.

Reid met the challenge his hand sliding across the table enveloping hers. “Absolutely. I would be proud to introduce you to everyone in my life. Trust me, Y/N, I’ve spent about a month wanting you, I’m telling everyone about you.”

“A month, huh? So as long as you’ve known me.” Y/N replied that jealous little pearl in her gut smashing to dust so easily.

“Guilty.” Reid replied his fingertips tracing her palm as he continued to hold her hand in his.

“That must have been a long wait.” Y/N remarked a small pleased sigh leaving her. She hadn’t realized how nice holding someone’s hand could feel until now.

Reid gave her a small grin nodding his head in agreement. “I told you, I’m a persistent man.”

He spoke again reaching into his pants pocket with his free hand pulling his wallet from it. “I suggest I pay the bill so I can take you somewhere where I can show you just what I’ve been thinking about doing with you for a month now.”

Y/N smiled nodding her head. “I say that I agree with that suggestion. There’s a few things I might want to show you too.”

Reid and she both shared a knowing smile the both of them realizing they were in for a long night.

This date wasn’t over yet.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities are shared and reassurances are given. Oh and there's smut too.

Y/N couldn’t help but to giggle, not surprised that Reid’s hand wandered across the armrest his large hand reaching down and sliding along her thigh. She could spot a distinct smirk on his lips as his hand slid underneath the fabric of her dress his eyes not moving from the road as he steered with his free hand.

She bit her bottom lip trying to stifle any moans from leaving her as his hand trailed up close to the one place that was aching for his touch. Every single time he got so unbearably close to touching her over her panties his hand slid back down again caressing the warm soft flesh of her thigh.

She was tremendously thankful she’d recently made a trip to her favorite salon and had gotten her usual waxing treatment. She shaved of course when she thought she couldn’t afford another spa treatment. She preferred the waxing though. Getting a little pampering and a waxing and skincare routine had helped her feel a little more comfortable in her own skin. It made her feel pretty. It was a luxury she allowed herself. She was so careful with her money after all, so mindful of her spending. The spa treatments were treat she indulged in.

She raised an eyebrow as Reid spoke his voice low as he continued to stroke her thigh. “I’ve been trying so hard to make this first date perfect. I’ve tried to be as charming as I possibly can…I’ve realized I’ve made some errors though.”

Y/N felt her stomach turn, was this about what had happened back at the restaurant? The visit with JJ; did Reid sense her jealousy? Did he sense the awkward uncomfortable energy that had been radiating off of Y/N as she sat by and watched JJ and Reid visit the bond the two shared so clear to Y/N. Did he realize that he may have not introduced Y/N soon enough to his former coworker to soothe any hurt feelings or suspicions on her end?

Was she about to have to explain that she was a neurotic jealous mess, who had been cheated on far too often and watched her mother have too many affairs, to not feel like a possessive insecure freak?

The worries left her brain as soon before she had a chance to dwell on them for too terribly long, Reid speaking again explaining his statement. “I failed to compliment you when I picked you up for our date. You look amazing. This dress you’re wearing…I haven’t been able to stop staring at you all night.”

Y/N felt herself preen at his praise. A slight smirk crossed her lips tempted to point out that she’d noticed his eyes staring a bit too hard at her cleavage all thorough out dinner. He thought he was so slick, turning his eyes away staring down at his wine glass when she caught him admiring the fact that this sweetheart neckline of this dress gave a pretty nice view of just a hint of her breasts.

She was tempted to tell him that this little red dress was revenge for those panties of hers that were still resting in his desk back on campus. She’d warned him revenge was a bitch.

She held back any taunts knowing something she could say that would be even better. She moved her hands down her body purposely pulling the hem of her dress just a little higher giving Reid more room to touch and feel.

She spoke her voice a sensual purr, so unlike the tone she’d ever allowed herself to take with any past lover. “I wore it just for you Dr. Reid. I bought it just for our date. Do you like it?”

She smirked all the more at the moan that left Reid his hand wandering up her thigh a bit further his eyes only moving from the road for a brief moment wanting to take in the sight of her before he forced himself to watch the road again.

He spoke his hands moving so dangerously close to where she wanted them. The tip of his pinkie finger brushed against the lace of her panties before he pulled back down her thigh not giving her what she wanted just yet. “I love it.”

She resisted the urge to reach down and place her hand over his forcing him to touch just where she wanted. The tease was too incredible to rush it. She knew he’d make the teasing all worth it the second they got back to his place.

Reid took her by surprise as he spoke saying the last thing she’d expected. “Did you know that in the 17th century Louis XIV considered the color red to a symbol of power? He actually wore red stockings because he felt that his legs were his best attribute and he thought the red fabric symbolized just how powerful of a ruler he was. Nobles all over Europe followed in suit and added touches of red to their shoes and clothing. Red dye was actually pretty expensive. At the time red dye could only be created out of these little bugs called Cochineal that live in cactus you can only find in Mexico. So being able to afford to have your fabrics dyed red was a sign of wealth and prestige because you had to have some good trade connections to even get the dye not to mention the price was equal to the price of gold. Being able to wear red was a sign you had immense wealth. In fact the privilege of wearing red was reserved for only the elite in quite a few cultures, ancient Japan being one of them.”

Reid felt his cheeks flush wanting to throw himself through the windshield as he realized he’d just dropped unasked for information on her in response to her clearly seducing him.

He felt his cheeks flush even more as Y/N spoke taking his comment in stride not helping but to joke. “I don’t think this dress was dyed with cactus bugs…or at least I hope it wasn’t. I will accept to being compared to French royalty though.”

Reid managed to speak up hoping he hadn’t completely killed the sensual mood he’d been trying to build up just moments before. “I have been trying to hold it back…my rambling…I tend to fixate on things and just go overboard giving facts that no one asked for…I have been trying so hard to stop myself from doing it in front of you. I had hoped I could hold off on letting you see me do it for a little while. I wanted to hide that part of me from you for a little while at least.”

Y/N frowned spotting a hint of insecurity in his voice. She placed her hand over his hand which still rested over her thigh though it was now sitting completely stilled as he let himself panic just a bit. “Why would you want to hide it from me?”

Reid let out a soft sigh not helping but to grimace his shame hitting him even with the soft touch of her hand.

He spoke a bit surprised he found it so easy to spill his heart to her, to admit things he so rarely shared with anyone. “Because I’m weird. People think I’m weird…It’s always been that way, even when I was a kid. Other kids…they were horrible. The older kids beat me up and humiliated me. They told me I was a freak…the kids my age rejected me…and sometimes they beat me up too. I didn’t know how to be a kid…how to talk to them about normal kid stuff…I wanted to be normal so badly…I just shut myself away though…let myself read and tried to pretend it didn’t hurt that the other kids didn’t ask me to play with legos or hot wheels or didn’t ask me to ride bikes around the neighborhood. I had a few friends…but eventually I just outgrew them intellectually…I was still a kid though…I just wanted to be normal. I learned how to use my knowledge to protect myself…I knew that I might not fit in, but at least I could still learn new things. To be honest… I don’t think I ever really learned how to talk to people like a normal person. I just learned how to give information…When I was a kid I liked sharing what I learned. I liked how the adults would react…they’d praise me, tell me how smart I was…the older I got though…the more people found it annoying. I mean my brain worked well for me with my career…people were impressed by what I could tell them when it came to work…I mean my coworkers they gave me a hard time. They don’t do it to be cruel though….Everyone else, everyone outside of my comfort zone, they thought I was odd. I’m pretty accustomed to people thinking I’m weird. I guess, I didn’t want you to be just another person who thought I was weird…I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Y/N felt her heart ache at his explanation. She couldn’t imagine how unusual his childhood must have been. She already knew a little bit about his childhood from what he’d told her about his parents. Needless to say, it sounded like things had been rough for little Spencer Reid.

She could admit she had only thought of how amazing it must be to be blessed with his brilliant mind. She hadn’t thought of how isolated it must have made him feel at times.

He must have felt so frustrated, so rejected by his peers. He had needed a friend and everyone who could have been a friend to him had treated him so awfully. She wished kid her could have known kid him; she would have been his friend.

She could imagine Reid had spent his entire life being praised for his intelligence. It must have been hard for him when he was a kid; having all the adults focus on how smart he was, focusing on nurturing his brilliance. The adults in his life must have forgotten little Spencer Reid was still just a kid…they hadn’t let him be a kid.

She spoke her voice soft her words taking Reid by surprise. “Maybe I like weird.”

He let his eyes meet hers as they pulled up to a stop light she giving him a small smile as she spoke again hoping she was choosing the right words to reassure him. “I don’t want you to hold anything back from me. If you feel like you want to share what you’ve learned with me, then I want you to share it. I don’t want you to think it will scare me away. I like you too much to be scared away. I don’t want you to worry about me thinking you’re weird…I’m not entirely normal myself. So, maybe we can just be not normal together.”

Reid felt his heart melt at her reassurances. She didn’t care if he was weird. She wasn’t going to be scared off by his mind or his nerdier hyper-fixations. She liked him.

He felt the words leave him unable to stop them. “How are you real?”

She gave him a small smile he reaching out to press a hand to her cheek. “I could ask you the same?”

Her lips met his the move a little complicated given their fastened seat belts and the armrest between them.

She wasn’t surprised as Reid dominated the kiss coaxing her lips open his tongue easily sliding along hers. He pulled his hand from her thigh pressing it to her cheek caressing her skin as their kisses continued.

It felt as though they kissed for an eternity easily growing so lost in one another almost forgetting just where they were. They only parted as reality crashed through the car behind Reid honking several times having grown sick of Reid not taking off the gas as the light had changed a while ago.

Reid felt his cheeks flush as the car pulled around his old Volvo the driver being sure to flip him off and call him an “asshole” along with a few other choice expletives.

He managed to shoot Y/N a sheepish smile as he spoke managing to take his foot off the gas and move forward before the light had a chance to flash back to red. “We should probably hold off on that till we’re parked.”

She chuckled nodding her head in agreement. “Agreed. We should get to your place.”

Reid smiled his hand sneaking back over to her thigh continuing the game he’d started earlier. She bit her bottom lip unable to stop the soft moan that left her lips.

They couldn’t get to his place soon enough.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid’s apartment seemed to fit him. It was filled with vintage furniture and so many books. In fact there were several stacks of books littered through out the space.

This was the first thing Y/N took notice of as Reid unlocked his door letting her enter his apartment first.

He took her coat from her allowing her to place her purse on his coffee table as her eyes scanned the space.

She took in every inch of the apartment there being so much to take in.

The space was a little gloomy to be totally honest. The olive green tone most of the walls were painted in made the area seem much darker than it actually was and the wallpaper a few areas of the apartment seemed to feature looked quite old. It was a golden shade probably meant to brighten up the space a bit, but it didn’t entirely help. She could tell that the wallpaper had held a pattern at some point, but it was so faded with time that the pattern wasn’t entirely clear any longer.

It looked as though Reid had made some attempt to make the space seem less dreary. He’d placed several lamps around the living area trying to light the darker corners of the apartment.

The entire aesthetic of the apartment felt; aged. That was the best way she could describe it. It wasn’t that same aged feeling she got when she visited the retirement community her grandmother lived in of course.

The house didn’t look as though it was frozen in the seventies or the eighties like her grandmother’s place.

It was just that most of Reid’s belonging seemed to be vintage or thrifted. It made the apartment feel…aged. She couldn’t think of a more fitting word to describe it. The objects filling the area seemed to cause the space to hold a sophisticated feel to it. It made her think of a gentleman’s study that she would have seen in an older film…it was all very Reid.

The furniture all seemed to be thrifted. The leather sofas looked as though they were in pretty good shape. She almost felt herself smile when she realized the sofas were almost the same shade of leather as the messengers bag she’d seen Reid carry around campus. He must enjoy that tone of leather.

She could actually spot a few places that looked as though they’d be perfect to sit down a read in; a rocking chair and an old worn recliner that seemed to be in the same shade of brown leather that his sofas were upholstered in.

The space seemed a little cluttered to be honest. It was clear that Reid had tried to fill the space with things that brought him joy and comfort. It was clear that he appreciated a good antique. She guessed this didn’t shock her, he did seem to dress a bit in a vintage style judging by the older suits she’d seen him around campus in.

His wooden bookcases seemed worn and scuffed and they were absolutely filled to the brim with books and nick-knacks: mostly vases and old clocks. He had more bookcases than she was sure she’d ever seen in one place but it still wasn’t enough space to hold all his books judging by the piles spread through out the area.

The sight of so many books did make the librarian in her feel a sense of fondness wash over her. She could spot a wide variety of books; reference books, science fiction novels, classic novels, books on various subjects such as math, science, and psychology. She was almost sure he could start his own little library right out of his apartment.

His lamps all looked equally as old; vintage clearly. He had several pieces of art work on his walls. Some of it was a little odd; abstract pieces and drawings, nothing too outlandish. Much like the rest of his items even the art held a dated feel to it. He had plenty of maps. She could spot a city view map of Washington D.C. and a diagram of some opera house somewhere.

She was amused to find that she only spotted one television in the entire space and it looked to be an ancient box set that most likely only played in black and white picture. She could even spot the rabbit ear antenna…she wasn’t even sure TV’s could operate on that system anymore. She had to wonder when the last time he’d turned the thing on was. There seemed to be a fine layer of dust across the screen. Not to mention the TV was sitting off in the corner looking as though it wasn’t exactly Reid’s first choice in entertainment. She guessed Reid was more of a reader than a TV watcher.

She found herself wandering over to a small worn looking entertainment center. It was of course filled with more books, but she was more interested in the old looking record player and the vinyls. He hadn’t stored them properly given that he’d placed them lying on their sides stacked on top of one another. She was tempted to fix it, but held back choosing instead to study the artists listed on each record.

She knelt down allowing herself a closer look at the records. There was a ton of classical music as well as some jazz. Reid’s music taste didn’t surprise her.

She almost jumped out of her skin as Reid spotted her looking at a newer looking vinyl some jazz pianist she’d never even heard of: Ethan Rhys.

He spoke as he nodded down to the record. “That’s an old friend of mine. To be honest with you, I haven’t really listened to it in a long time. Luckily he lives in New Orleans and can’t call me out on it.”

He watched her continue to study the vinyls a small smile crossing his lips. He was tempted to tell her that she was technically the first person who’d been in his apartment since he’d moved. Sure he might have remained within the same apartment complex but he’d asked to switch apartments. The building manager had seemed to feel sorry enough for Reid to allow it, besides Reid had always paid his rent ahead of schedule and never gave anyone any trouble.

It hadn’t felt right to remain in his old apartment…not after what had happened there…so he moved into an available apartment on the top floor. It felt far enough away from his old apartment to hopefully keep at least a couple of the nightmares at bay. He’d thought about moving to a new complex entirely, but he had resisted. He liked the Capitol Apartments complex well enough. It was in a decent location and it was close to the places he’d come to like in the time he’d lived here. It was close to his favorite Indian restaurant and his favorite book store. Moving to an entire new complex would just feel like he was losing something else. He wasn’t ready.

He held in explaining any of this to Y/N though knowing that this would require him having to explain exactly why he’d moved…he wasn’t sure if he was ready to open the can of worms of explaining that his mother’s nurse was murdered in his old apartment so the killer could kidnap his mother…oh and this had happened while Reid was imprisoned in Mexico awaiting trial for a murder he did not commit…oh and the woman who had framed him was in prison on death row and she had a big sick old hate hard-on for him.

He couldn’t think of a faster way to kill the mood and make her run than by telling her that story. Reid knew that eventually he’d have to tell Y/N all of his secrets…the traumas he’d endured. Secure lasting relationships were built on trust and part of trust was opening up about ones secrets even if those secrets were ugly and painful.

He couldn’t help but to want to keep these secrets a little longer though. He would tell her everything eventually…what had happened in Mexico, what had happened with Maeve, the times he’d been shot, the kidnapping with by Tobias Hankel and the diluadid addiction Tobias had introduced to Reid, the ongoing recovery from that addiction, the NA meetings he still attended, the hostage situations he’d been involved in, and probably a dozen other painful memories.

He didn’t want to tell her too much too soon. It would be too much if he dropped it all on her this soon.

He felt so happy right now; he wanted to soak up how happy he felt without having to fear all the ways it could be taken from him. It had been such a long time since he’d felt this good.

Y/N stood back up Reid wasting no time to come up behind her his hands reaching forward to caress her sides. He silenced his worries about what she might think of his past once the truth came out, choosing instead to focus on pleasing her.

She couldn’t stop herself from leaning back into his embrace a soft moan leaving her as his lips pressed against her shoulder running along her skin beside the strap to her dress.

Reid worked his lips up to her neck pushing her long hair aside to nibble at expanse of her neck knowing he might leave one or two marks behind.

He let out a soft sigh against her neck knowing there was something else that needed to be said before he allowed himself to get too lost in the lust that was swirling around within him. There was still something that needed to be discussed before the night continued.

Y/N felt furrowed her brow as Reid spoke taking her by surprise. “I told you a little bit about what I did with the FBI…but I didn’t go into too much detail.”

Y/N sighed feeling a bit dizzy from the shift from lust to this conversation. Reid spoke again another sigh leaving him. “I study human behavior Y/N…I couldn’t help but to pick up on some things from you tonight…your body language.”

She bit her bottom lip a silent curse ringing through her brain: fuck, this was about JJ, crap crap crap.

She spoke trying to bring a flirty tone to her voice knowing that it came out a little weaker than the usual purr she’d developed when it came to speaking to Reid. “Were you profiling me Dr. Reid?”

Reid ignored the rush of heat that ran straight down to his crotch at the tone of voice she was using and the use of his title. She was hoping to distract him, trying to stop this conversation before it started.

He was tempted to allow her to do it. God knows he’d wanted her underneath him and out of that dress since he’d entered the library earlier this evening.

He held back the desire to let her have her way though, knowing that they needed to talk about this. What he’d noticed in Y/N’s expression tonight wasn’t something that could just build between them. It’d implode unless they got on the same page fast.

“Maybe I was…I did notice something very obvious coming from your body language Y/N. I noticed the way your eyes narrowed and how your lips tightened when JJ approached the table tonight at dinner…I saw that expression in your eyes…You were trying to hide it, but I’ve been trained to notice when people try to hide things. I noticed the jealousy you were trying to hide.” Reid remarked Y/N feeling her stomach turn.

She hadn’t expected him to call her out like that.

Reid spoke again sensing that she wasn’t going to reply. “I don’t blame you for reacting that way…I should have been a bit quicker to make an introduction. I can understand why you perhaps had the wrong impression of my relationship with JJ.”

Y/N frowned working the words from her lips, he didn’t need to apologize. It was all her, she was the one who’d acted like a possessive nutcase. She was the one with the trust issues, not him. “I don’t want to be that girl…I-I don’t mean to be. I…I told you about my parents…the free love bullshit they subscribed to.”

She paused not helping but to twist her lips the words sour on her tongue. “I don’t think I need to spell out how that turned out for you…love and trust can’t live in the same home as unfaithfulness…even infidelity you agree to. My father tried to put an end to it…he realized this…that he couldn’t do it. My mother though…she disagreed, she broke his heart.”

Reid took her by shock forcing her to turn to face him, she shook her head turning her eyes from his forcing herself to focus on a painting hanging on the wall behind him. She continued hating that this was all coming out, her stupid insecurity riddled brain. “I watched it all…they were divorced by the time I was eleven and my mother ran off with fuck buddy…I know that’s an extraordinarily crude way to put it, but believe me…there is nothing about my relationship with my mother that is even slightly normal enough for me to be less blunt. She treats me more like an old college friend than a daughter. She’s…not right, not emotionally. She has never really had a stable partner because in her words: monogamy is unnatural.”

She took a deep breath that twist returning to her lips the words so sour. “I once read something that said we learn to love from watching our parents…that the relationships parents share with one another are our first introduction to how relationships should be structured with future romantic partners…I unfortunately believe that might be true. I’m not my mother…I am a believer in monogamy Spencer…Or I’d like to be, it just so happens that the men I tend to attract don’t make it easy for me to believe.”

She finally forced herself to meet his eyes she finding it hard to read what he was thinking, his head was tilted to the side as though he was taking in her comments allowing them to run though his mind as he tried to figure out how to feel about them.

She spoke again trying to resist the urge to shrink away from him, trying to convince herself she didn’t need to pull away and protect herself. “I don’t want to distrust anyone. I don’t want to be a possessive insecure mess…I don’t want you to have to put up with that. I don’t want to be that girl…believe me, I don’t. I’ve unfortunately just learned from past experience that the men who tell me they want me tend to want to want other women as well.”

Reid took her by surprise he placing a hand against her cheek the words leaving him so effortlessly. “That’s because those men were fools. I can’t think of a better word to describe someone who couldn’t see that you were all they needed.”

He took a deep breath hoping that his next comments wouldn’t cause her to pull back from him. He didn’t want to reinforce any distrust she might have swirling within her. “I will be honest with you Y/N. At one point in my life I did have romantic feelings for JJ.”

He wasn’t surprised by how tense Y/N grew at these words. He was quick to speak again needing her to understand. “That was a lifetime ago…I already told you how I was when I was a kid…alone. It was the same for me when I was a teenager…girls didn’t notice me. I was a teen prodigy in college trying to earn doctorates…so I didn’t really relate to other teenagers…I was weird and quiet and lost in my books, I didn’t know how to even approach them…So, I had never really had a date before…I had a crush on JJ when I started with the BAU…and an old colleague of mine…a man who was a mentor to me actually, he gave me tickets to a football game…told me it was JJ’s favorite team and that I should ask her to go with me…I was nervous, so nervous I wanted to puke. She said yes and I thought, finally I’ll be normal…go on a date like other twenty something year olds. I got all these tips from my colleagues, got advice on how to have a perfect first date…JJ, she misunderstood the situation. She didn’t realize it was a date…and she invited another one of our coworkers. She thought it was a hangout with friends.”

Y/N cringed unable to stop the word from leaving her though she quickly cringed fearing it was horribly insensitive. “Ouch.”

She was surprised at the small chuckle that left Reid’s lips. “Yeah that sums it up…I couldn’t be upset with her for it. I wasn’t that clear that I meant it to be a date…lack of experience on my side….she didn’t understand that it was a date till I showed up to her front step with flowers…and then I saw our coworker there and realized that we didn’t all get the same memo. The game was awkward to say the least. When she finally worked up the nerve to bring it all up at the end of the night, I told her that it wasn’t a big deal…I never really got the courage to ask her out again…things were awkward between us for a little while…I tried to be the bigger person though. I didn’t begrudge her for any of it. Like I said, I was horribly inexperienced and wasn’t entirely clear that I meant for it to be a date. It was a lesson for me to learn. Life is full of lessons, even uncomfortable awkward ones. She and I weren’t meant to be together. That first non-date was enough for me to understand it and accept it.”

Y/N forced herself to speak needing to know. Feelings were weird; tricky. She had to know. She hoped she didn’t sound like a possessive freak, but she had to ask. “You said you had romantic feelings for her at one point in your life…what about now?”

Reid was fast to speak shaking his head. “No, like I said, it was a lifetime ago. I’m not the person I was then…I’ve had so many experiences in my life…some good some bad…I’ve had actual relationships since then. I’ve experienced heartbreak and I’ve grown…like I said life is full of lessons. I’m not the same person I was then, and neither is she. I do love her, but not romantically. She’s more like a sister to me than anything. She’s probably one of my best friends to be honest. I don’t really have much of a family, so my coworkers at the BAU…they filled that void in me. They became my family. JJ loves her husband and he loves her. They have two boys and I’m their godfather. I love her kids…they’ve made my life a lot better. I get to be a kid for the first time in my life…I get to babysit them and play with legos and hot-wheels now.”

He paused relieved that he spotted a smile on Y/N’s lips at the mention of hot-wheels and legos.

He leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips relieved that she didn’t shove him away. The kiss was chaste, probably the most innocent kiss they’d shared so far.

He spoke as he pulled from the kiss. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m going to ruin your belief in monogamy. I don’t want you to doubt that I only want you. I meant what I’ve told you all this time…that I’ve wanted you from the second I saw you.”

She managed to speak trying her best to let go of any doubts in her mind. “I don’t want to doubt you. I, you said your coworkers they became your family…JJ, she’s your family. I really don’t want to be possessive you or jealous of your family. I want to let go of being afraid that you’re going to let me down. I want to do that for you. I want to get along with your family.”

She paused her throat growing tight trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She’d spent so long trying to avoid being vulnerable, dating men she wasn’t even that into because it was safe. You couldn’t have your heart broken if you didn’t have your heart in it to begin with.

“I can’t promise it’s going to happen overnight. I want to let go of that fear though. I want to do that for you.” She stated Reid fast to allow his lips to meet hers this kiss a bit less chaste.

He pulled her tight against him his hands pressing to her cheeks trying his best to pour his reassurances though the movement of his lips against hers.

He pulled from her not removing his hands from her cheeks as he spoke. “I want to show you you’re all I want. I’ll spend as long as it takes to convince you of it…can I start tonight?”

She answered him with a press of her lips to his Reid eagerly returning the kiss so easily dominating it his hands moving down to her arms pulling them to wrap around his shoulders.

She couldn’t stop the squeak from leaving her her lips pulling from his slightly as he placed his hands at her thighs pulling her upwards. She held onto him for dear life her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her from the room heading towards his bedroom.

She could admit she was relieved as he dropped her gently on his bed staring down at her as he kicked his shoes and socks off. She did the same kicking her flats off and dropping them at the side of the bed.

He pulled back his comforter nodding down at the bed sheets she eagerly lying against them her eyes not leaving him as he watched her taking in the sight of her.

She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her as Reid continued to stare down at her an unmistakable lust written across his features she able to make it out through the dim light the lamp by his bed provided.

He spoke only making her moan again. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been dreaming about fucking you in my bed?”

She couldn’t deny the heat that flowed straight down to her core. She’d thought that the desire had tapered off by now, even with Reid’s constant teasing on the car ride here. She quickly realized though that the need within her hadn’t faded completely, one sentence from Reid and she felt like she was desire was blazing within her.

She spoke that purr returning to her voice with little hesitation. “Show me Dr. Reid.”

He groaned wasting no time to lie beside her his hands reaching for her his lips pressing to hers the hunger he felt for her evident.

He deepened the kisses as he ran his hands along her back finding the zipper of that red dress he’d admired all night long. He pulled from her speaking as he began to unzip it. “I know you said this dress is new baby, but I have bad news. You aren’t ever going to be able to wear this dress in public again.”

She raised an eyebrow her lips swollen from his kisses the red lipstick she’d worn tinting Reid’s lips. She spoke knowing they’d barely gotten started and she already felt desperate. “Why’s that?”

He smirked down at her his words making her core ache all the more. “I’m not going to be able to see this dress on you again without getting so hard I could cut glass.”

She returned his smirk not missing a beat as she replied. “So what I’m hearing is wear it again and surprise you in one of your lectures.”

Reid rewarded her comment with a nip to her neck a groan leaving him his words muffled against her neck. “Fuck, I love how dirty you are.”

She giggled as he pulled his hand from her zipper he wasting zero time to reach for a strap his lips pressing to the exposed skin of her shoulder. She spoke earning another nip to her skin. “I’m only dirty for you Dr. Reid.”

He pressed his lips along her collar bones pulling the other strap aside to press a kiss to the skin below it.

She reached for the hem of her dress pulling it upwards pulling from Reid just enough to allow her to pull the dress from her body. She tossed it aside knowing that it had definitely served it’s purpose.

Reid groaned at the sight of her undergarments; red lace the same shade as the dress. She spoke preening under his pleased gaze. “I wanted to match for you.”

He spoke moved over her his body pressing against hers. “Such a dirty girl, all for me.”

She repeated his words before her lips pressed to his. “All for you.”

Reid moaned her arms wrapping around his waist holding him close to her enjoying the weight of his body over hers finding it almost strangely comforting, safe. She parted her thighs for him allowing him to rest between them he rutting against her proving his comment about being hard enough to cut glass.

She whimpered at the friction she wearing far too little clothing and he wearing far too much. She spoke her lips pulling from his as she began to push the gray suit jacket he wore from his body. “Why do you always wind up more dressed than me?”

He smirked down at her his hands caressing the exposed skin of her waist a moan leaving him at how soft she was. “Because you’re so desperate for me that you get undressed first.”

She wanted to pout and point out that the last and only sexual experience they’d had involved him pretty much ordering her to get undressed.

She spoke as she began to unbutton his sweater vest the red material scratchy against her fingers. “Touche.”

Reid chuckled helping her pull his sweater vest from his body as she began to unfasten his dress shirt. Reid aided her by unfastening his tie he almost regretting that he’d decided to wear this many layers today.

Y/N whined when she finally unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a white undershirt. She spoke Reid snickering as he tossed his dress shirt and his tie to the side of the room. “No fair.”

She ran her hands up the side of his shirt a soft moan leaving her lips at the feel of his warm skin. He radiated so much heat, it had to be all those damn layers he wore.

Reid reached down pulling this shirt from his body tossing across the room to join the rest of his clothing. Y/N moaned at the sight of his bare torso the sound making Reid preen ever so slightly.

He didn’t think he was much to look at even if he’d begun hitting the gym after he’d been released from prison. He knew he hadn’t really bulked up at all; he was still thin. He felt stronger though, his shoulders seemed a little broader at least. The way she was looking at him though was enough to make him feel a strange sense of pride.

He pressed his lips to hers not kissing her as long as she’d like his lips pressing down her jaw along the length of her throat down to her collar bones. He nipped and sucked as he moved downwards sure to leave marks for her to struggle to cover tomorrow with concealer.

She whined her fingers tracing his back as he neared her breasts a pleased little noise leaving him as he pressed his lips along her cleavage. He smirked at the necklace still dangling from her neck the heart pendant hanging dangerously close to her breasts. “Was this to attract my attention love?”

She moaned the word “love” making her heart flutter in a way it’d never done before. “It worked. You tried to pretend you weren’t staring at my tits all night, but I caught you once or twice.”

Reid smirked though she could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke. “Perhaps I was just admiring your jewelry.”

She didn’t have a chance to call him out as he pressed his lips over one of her breasts suckling her nipple through the lace of her bar the action causing her to moan. He suckled at her breast greedily her nipple easily hardening the friction of the lace combined with the wet heat of his mouth enough to make her moan.

Reid pulled from her breast as his hands traced along her back finding the clasp to her bra. He easily unfastened it pulling from her a groan leaving him as he spoke. “Okay, I was staring at these all night, can you blame me though? Fuck, baby.”

She gasped as he rocked against her at the word baby showing her exactly what she did to him he straining against his slacks the hardened length of him so evident.

He locked his lips back of her breast suckling just as greedily as he had when she’d been wearing her bra.

His other hand locked over her other breast he massaging it enthusiastically his thumb brushing along her nipple it hardening the moans leaving her lips she almost ashamed by how vocal she was being. She couldn’t remember if breast play had ever gotten her off this easily before.

He pulled his mouth from her breast moving his hand to give her other breast the exact same treatment. She whimpered as he pulled from her breasts his lips pressing down her body he pressing adoring kisses down her stomach taking his time working his way down to her covered center.

He moaned the scent of her perfume hanging on her body making him almost feel intoxicated. He was determined to enjoy every last bit of her. She was in his bed and he was going to enjoy her the way he’d been unable to do so in his office only the night before.

She spread her thighs eagerly the action working a chuckle from Reid’s lips as he spoke. “Still so eager love.”

She whined tempted to reach down and run her own fingers underneath her panties. She’d been dying for him to touch her pussy the entire car ride here, and he was still stalling.

She spoke unashamed of how desperate she sounded. “Please Dr. Reid, please baby.”

Reid moaned unable to stop himself from wanting to push her, wanting to see if he could make her say the words. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you to kiss me.” She blurted out her cheeks flushing knowing that this wasn’t the correct way to request what she wanted. She’d just never had anyone ask her to be so…blunt about this kind of thing.

In fact she had to beg most of her exes to eat her out. They were all too happy to accept blowjobs, but the jackasses had gone radio silent when it came to returning the favor.

She wanted him to eat her out, but she couldn’t force the words from her lips.

Reid chuckled having to love this side of her. She could be so dirty, but so damn shy at the same time. He found himself mentally repeating the same words he’d said to her back in the car: how can you be real?

He pressed his lips to her thigh giving her an innocent peck as he spoke. “Like this?”

She whimpered shaking her head. “No, not like that.”

He sent her a small grin as he spoke. “You have to tell me exactly what you want love, I can’t do what you want unless you tell me. Come on, sweet girl. No reason to be shy, it’s just you and me. Tell me what you want.”

Y/N let out a frustrated groan forcing the words from her lips sending him a small glare. “I want you to eat my pussy.”

Reid chuckled at this still wanting to toy with her though the words did make his cock throb. “Ask nice…or I’m going to spank you again…even though we both know you love that.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes ignoring the way her center throbbed at the mention of her new found love of being spanked. “Please Dr. Reid, eat my pussy.”

Reid groaned his cock throbbing almost painfully he tempted to reach down and unfasten his pants so he could fish himself out and give himself a few strokes to ease the tension.

He resisted telling himself tonight was about her. He was reassuring her that he only wanted her. He was going to worship her exactly the way she deserved so any worries about him leaving would be erased.

He placed his fingers at the waistband of her lace panties yanking them down her legs and tossing them off to join the rest of the clothing littering his bedroom floor.

He placed his hands against her thighs encouraging her to place her thighs over his shoulders before he gave her exactly what she’d requested.

Y/N felt her back arch her head falling back a moan spilling from her as Reid began to lap at her just as greedily as he’s sucked at her breasts. He flattened his tongue and gave long slow licks starting at her perineum licking all the way up to her sensitive clit. He took his time lapping her his pace slow he savoring the moment. He couldn’t stop the pleased noise from leaving him when she buried her fingers in his hair tugging as he pleasured her.

He continued he slow pace his eyes staring up at her another pleased moan leaving him at the sight of her. He’d not been lying to her. He’d dreamed of having her in his bed from the moment they’d met.

That first night after he’d met he’d dreamed of having her in his bed just like this. Reality was so much sweeter than his dreams.

She laid back against his pale blue bed sheets her breasts heaving her head thrown back moans leaving her as he pleasured her. She was so gorgeous. How could she ever be afraid he’d stray from her or want anyone else? He couldn’t want another woman if he tried. Shouldn’t he be the one begging her to never leave him, to never want another man?

The sight of her in his bed was so incredible he couldn’t take his eyes off of her wanting to commit every movement she made, every noise to his memory. It was so much better than he’d dreamed it would be.

If he was going to be honest, he’d dreamed about fucking her on every surface of his apartment. He moaned at the realization that he could make those dreams a reality.

She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her forcing herself to peer down at him the sight of his eyes gazing up at her making her gasp. He was so beautiful his face buried between her thighs his tongue still lapping at her so clearly wanting to take his time making her feel good.

She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her her head falling back her grip on his unruly curls tightening. “Oh, fuck, oh Spencer…mmm Dr. Reid.”

He had the audacity to chuckle against her the correction from using his first name to the title he’d asked her to call him that night in the office. She yanked at his hair the vibrations of his laugh making her squeak.

He moved his lips up to her clit his tongue finding the bundle he lapping at it as his fingers began to trace her labia teasing her soaked center.

She spoke knowing he wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted. “Use your fingers, Dr. Reid. Please”

Reid moaned against her his cock throbbing not helping but to enjoy her telling him what to do. As much fun as it had been to dominate her, he had to like it when she told him just how to make her feel good.

He did as she requested pressing two fingers into her using short strokes she moaning knowing if she wasn’t so lost to pleasure she’d cheekily tell him that she’d been dreaming of those long fingers of his doing this to her since the moment she’d first spotted his hands.

Reid crooked his fingers continuing to thrust them into her his tongue and lips suckling and lapping at her clit the action causing more moans to leave her. “Dr. Reid, fuck, oh my god, Spencer.”

She began to rock her hips encouraging his ministrations Reid unable to stop himself from moaning as well loving that he was making her feel this good.

Her moans rose in volume as he continued to finger her his tongue continuing to trace her clit. She felt the words leave her. “Close, so…oh Spencer.”

He continued to watch her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge the sight of her so beautiful. Her skin grew flushed her head still fallen back her fingers digging into his scalp almost painfully.

His name left her lips again her back arching her thighs tightening around his head unintentionally holdling him in place as she began to fall over the edge. Her center fluttered around his fingers Reid groaning his cock throbbing painfully at the sensation of her so tight and soaked around his fingers instead of his cock.

He continued to finger as she came his lips moving from her clit knowing that it would be too much stimulation for her soon enough. He kept his eyes on her watching her as she rode out her orgasm the reality of her cumming the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

When she began to come down from her high her thighs loosened she sending him an apologetic look Reid not minding it at all. She whimpered as she watched him pull his fingers from her he sitting up on his knees bringing her fingers to his lips sucking her wetness from them.

Her whimpers turned into a moan as she watched him unfasten his belt with his free hand unfastening his slacks and unzipping them. He kept his fingers in his mouth suckling her taste from them as he yanked his boxers down just enough to release his cock it reddens and leaking pre cum so ready for.

She whined as she watched him run his thumb along the tip of his cock spreading the precum moaning around his fingers the taste of her spurring him on.

She opened her arms for him not above begging for what she wanted as she watched him continue to trace his thumb along his tip. “Dr. Reid please, baby. Want you Spencer.”

He groaned pulling his fingers from his mouth he pulling his other hand from his cock. He worked his pants and boxers down his legs they winding up somewhere towards the foot of the bed.

He spoke as he lined himself up with her. “So much better than my dreams.”

She moaned her lips pressing to his her arms wrapping around his waist he being able to take her in this position so much more intimate than their first time he having bent her over his desk.

He thrusted into her a groan leaving his lips at her wrapped so tight around him. She having cum not long ago somehow made her feel even tighter around his cock. She was so wet and hot around him he almost never wanted to leave her body.

He rested on his forearms she wrapping her legs around his hips as he began to rock against her slowly wanting to take his time as long as possible. He was still determined to reassure her that she was all he wanted.

She moaned her lips still pressed to his as he continued to rock against her. She struggled to keep kissing him the pleasure she felt causing her to moan against his lips more than kiss.

Reid groaned as he pulled out of her before slamming back in the action causing a cry to leave her lips her nails digging into his back.

He spoke his eyes staring down at her wanting to stare into her eyes as he took her. He wanted her to know that she was the only woman he wanted underneath him until the day his heart stopped beating. “Wanted this for so long, you don’t even fucking know.”

She moaned her hand tracing his back his thrusts slow and steady he wanting her to feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. He wanted her to remember this the next time she worried that he could ever want anyone else.

She spoke the words leaving her she resisting the urge to close her eyes wanting to keep staring into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes staring down at her begging her to believe him to believe that she was all he wanted, that she was all he needed. “Feels so good Spencer, So good in me Dr. Reid.”

He grunted nodding his head as he continued to thrust. “Feels perfect”

He locked his lips over her breast as he continued to thrust in and out of her the action causing her to cry out his name her nails digging into his back he groaning against her breasts. He couldn’t help himself the thought of having her breast in his mouth and his cock buried in her pussy at the same time was too perfect to resist.

She felt her head fall back her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head, if she’d thought the attention he’d given her breasts earlier was incredible, it was nothing compared to how it felt when he was inside of her doing this.

She felt the words leave her unable to stop herself from vocalizing how good this felt. “Fuck Dr. Reid, fuck, feels so good.”

He chuckled against her breast pulling back her nipple leaving his mouth with a wet pop as he continued to rock into her his hips speeding up as he spoke. “There’s my dirty girl again.”

She whined almost parroting the words she’d said earlier. “Only dirty for you.”

Reid moaned his hips moving frantically at her words his voice almost a growl. “Fuck yeah you are. So gorgeous and tight and smart and fucking funny. All mine. My sweet lovely girl.”

She whined the praise making her center clinch Reid taking notice of this a groan leaving him as he spoke again. “Wanted you for a month baby. Ever since I saw you…that yellow dress, wanted you so bad. More than I ever wanted anyone. Knew I had to have you in this bed.”

She gasped her lips meeting his she speaking finding herself begging once again knowing it was a trend with them. “Can I touch myself? Please Dr. Reid. Please Spence.”

Reid groaned her asking him for permission making him throb. “Do it, touch yourself love, help me make you cum.”

She whined doing as he requested her fingers sliding between their sweat damp bodies her fingers working her clit rubbing circles into the bundle of nerves making the feel of him thrusting in and out of her all the more intense.

Reid grunted wishing he was at a better angle see her touch herself. He made a mental note to himself to try a position where he could watch her easier the next time he got her in this bed. It’d be soon if he had it his way.

He spoke needing to say the words knowing it would smother any doubts and worries she might have. “I’m yours Y/N. Only yours. Only ever going to be yours.”

She whined her fingers working her clit more frantically Reid thrusting harder the sound of his skin slapping against hers making her moan.

She spoke her voice a growl. “You’re mine.”

Reid groaned the intensity in her voice making him throb. He might have been playing the dominate role so far in their relationship, but the growl in her voice was more than enough to show that she could have as much power over him as she wanted.

Her head fell back her second orgasm of the night creeping up on her. She’d never cum like this with any other guy. Most of her exes were lucky to work one out of her. She had a feeling Reid wouldn’t be satisfied with just one. He was an overachiever.

She spoke vocalizing how close she was getting remembering the rules from their first sexual encounter. “So close Dr. Reid, so fuck…please can I cum?”

Reid grunted a sense of pride hitting him, she was so ready to submit to him once again even after she’d so bluntly moaned he was hers. “Cum baby. Cum on my cock, let it go for me.”

She whined so close needing to hear one thing to push her right over the edge. “Say it, Spencer. Tell me, tell me it.”

Reid groaned knowing exactly what she was asking. The thing she’d needed when this had started. “I’m yours Y/N. Oh, lovely girl. I’m only yours.”

She moaned her head falling back the statement shoving her right over that edge her center fluttering around his cock her body shaking overcome by how intense this felt.

Reid groaned the feel of her falling over the edge too much for him. He felt the words leave him her center so tight around him he barely managing to thrust his cock throbbing as he fell over the edge right behind her. “Yours, I’m yours.”

She whimpered her orgasm only feeling all the more intense as Reid spilled into her his cock releasing his seed deep inside of her her body milking him his body shuddering as he released in her.

He buried his face against her neck the moans leaving him muffled as he continued to cum inside of her her body taking it she shaking against him.

He groaned as he heard the soft words that left her lips. “Mine.”

He nuzzled her neck collapsing against her as the last of his release spilled from him the words leaving him. “Yours.”

They laid there their bodies shaking the both of them feeling overwhelmed and weak after what they’d just experienced. Reid lifted his head up his lips pressing to hers his voice a weak slur. “So much better than I dreamed it’d be.”

She giggled her hands stroking his back. “You already said that.”

Reid chuckled his face burying back against her neck as he spoke. “I know, it’s true though. I have been imagining what it’d be like to have you in my bed for so long. Reality is way better than my dreams.”

She spoke giving him a small smile her words causing Reid to groan the statement almost like one of his dirty dreams come to life. “There’s plenty of surfaces around this apartment Spencer. I think we can test if reality is better there as well.”

He pressed his lips to hers showing her exactly what he thought of that suggestion.

He reluctantly pulled from her body rolling over onto his back opening his arms allowing her to roll over and rest her head against his chest.

He managed to pull the comforter back over their bodies his voice drowsy. “I’m about to suggest something completely irresponsible.”

She gazed up at him as he spoke again giving her a crooked grin. “I’m voting we take a sick day tomorrow…enjoy ourselves, sleep in have coffee in bed.”

She gave him a crooked grin finishing the rest of his statement. “Have sex.”

Reid chuckled his cheeks flushing ever so slightly making her heart swoon. He could be so sexy one second and so adorable the next. She adored it.

He spoke nodding his head. “Yeah that too…I mean. It’s that or risk being late to work…you don’t have a change of clothes and I have a feeling you don’t want to go to work tomorrow in the same dress you wore yesterday. Your friend really will give you a hard time if you do that.”

She chuckled knowing he was right, if she did that Patty might have a heart-attack and drop dead right there in front of her.

She could admit, she’d never played hooky from work before. She’d always been the responsible employee.

She could also admit that the idea of playing hooky with Reid made her want to be way less responsible.

“I think you’ve got a good plan” She responded Reid locking his lips with hers the kisses slow and sleepy.

She settled down against him as their lips parted the sound of his heartbeat soothing her. She felt the words form in her mind as she drifted off to sleep she unable to stop the pleased voice in the back of her head: He’s mine.


End file.
